Coming Out On Top
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: AU Sam Colt is the hot male erotic star of Casa Erotica Productions who likes his men blond, sub and easy.  Dean Winchester is a handsome rising star on a collision course with the uber unyielding top on the set of a Clash of Desire. Who will be the top?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Out on Top  
Authors: Dean And Sam's Muse & Dean's Angel Cake  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/OMCs, Dean/OMC

Rating: M  
Warning: slash, rimming, bondage, toys, threesome, mentions of twincest

Disclaimer: We don't own Dean, Sam or Supernatural. We would love to!  
Summary: AU Sam Colt is the hot male erotic star of Casa Erotica Productions who likes his men blond, sub and easy. Dean Winchester is a handsome rising star on a collision course with the uber unyielding top on the set of a new Casa Erotica production _Clash of Desire_. When two Dom males collide who will come out on top?  
A/N: We decided Dean and Sam as stars of Erotic Male Films was the perfect basis for a Supernatural sexy AU. Enjoy! DSM & DAC.

**Coming Out on Top  
Part 1**

Bobby Singer sat behind his desk, overburdened with countless unread memos and files, and said nothing. He had leaned back in his well-used leather chair, his fingers entwined, staring into space. It was the first time Sam had ever seen Singer rendered speechless, and he was not especially looking forward to the time when Bobby recovered from his state of shock.

The network producer for Casa Erotica Productions, Bobby Singer, had taken a huge risk three years ago when he'd agreed to produce the first gay erotica for mainstream audiences. He believed its time had come. Not totally porn, but romance with a story, and explicit sexual content. From day one, the films were a hit, and now Singer couldn't produce them fast enough.

Bobby had spotted Sam Colt on Broadway a few years back, playing a young Hamlet, at the age of twenty-two. He'd come to see him backstage, a big, imposing man with an unlit cigar clamped between his teeth.

Sam was well aware of Bobby Singer, he'd produced some blockbuster movies with big name stars. When the man walked into his dressing room, it felt like he was being visited by royalty.

Singer had shooed everyone out. When the door closed and they were alone, Singer leaned down, looked him in the face, and asked, "How good do you look buck naked?"

"What?" Sam was completely taken aback by this.

"Without your clothes, you know, birthday suit?" Singer walked around the dressing room, peering at the pictures of past productions, which had been put on at that theatre.

"I'm in a fantastic shape," Sam proclaimed proudly. "I have a hot body and I'm hung like a horse."

Singer glanced at him, squinted, then laughed out loud. "All that and modest, too, I see. Look, I'll cut right to the chase, you're a so-so Hamlet. I've seen a hell of a lot better, but you got the look I want, and with some hard work, you have the makings of a fine actor. I want you to come in for a screen test."

Sam stood, excited. "For what role?"

"A role that is either going to make, or break your career. I'm producing the first ever mainstream gay erotic love story. Any objection to kissing another dude?"

"No. I'm gay."

"Good. You're gay and you don't look it. You'll make the perfect top. The script is solid, and if it takes off, I'll make you a star. Here's my card." Bobby handed it to him. "Be there on Monday morning at nine a.m. sharp."

His former agent had counseled him against taking the role. "You'll be type cast forever. You'll never be able to cross over into the mainstream." But what she didn't realize is that Bobby Singer was the mainstream, and he was about to do something revolutionary.

The first film was called, _Up in Arms_, a love story between a military soldier and his commander, and it had a real script, and an actual story, and six sexual encounters. He played the role of the commander, and his co-star, Nic Haven, played the role of the young soldier who fell desperately in love with him.

The film was a hit. Nic's soft, gentle submissiveness played off beautifully against Sam's macho dominance. They both shot to super stardom overnight, Sam was voted one of Hollywood's top sexiest men, and their on screen relationship sizzled off screen as well.

They did five more movies together over the next seven years, all as successful as the first. Nic was the perfect bottom. He loved to be ravished and Sam liked men who were always willing to do whatever he told them to. But now, Nic was gone. He'd flown off in a fit just because he came in and found Sam fucking one of the lighting techs. Nic had always known there were other men. It was just the way Sam operated, but Sam thought Nic had the good sense to know that in the end, he'd be back in his bed.

They were just about to start production on their latest film, _Clash of Desire_, when Nic decided to take off with one of the supporting characters, a guy named Raven who had promised him fidelity and forever.

Bobby had apparently heard the news this morning because ever since, he'd been sitting in that chair in the same position, saying nothing. That had been over an hour ago. When Sam arrived at the studio, he had no idea what was going on. Nic hadn't so much as left him a note. Sure, they'd had an argument, and Nic had left Sam's house, steaming over Sam's latest indiscretion, but usually it blew over as soon as Sam coddled him a little and gave him a new piece of expensive jewelry.

Singer's director, Nicole Rhodes, was pacing when he walked into the studio, so he knew something was up. She stopped, looked at Sam and demanded, "What did you do this time? Or should I be asking, _who _did you do this time?"

Sam made a face. "What?"

"Nic is gone. He's found some clause in his contract, and he's asked to be let out. He's even taken Raven."

"Who's Raven?"

"Oh, Sam!" Nicole threw up her hands, whipping off her glasses. "Are you that much of an asshole? You better go and see Singer now. He hasn't spoken since he learned the news."

When Sam walked into the office, Bobby was sitting there, the same way as he was now, and all Sam could think about was why in hell Nic would be stupid enough to walk out on this film. It was guaranteed to be another hit. Not to mention that he'd taken off with a supporting actor!

Singer brought his chair back down to the floor now with a thud. He glared at Sam angrily. Sam actually took a step back. "You son of a bitch!"

"Okay, this can't be good," Sam mumbled.

"Don't you smart mouth me, boy," Singer stood and pointed his finger at him. "I don't care what you have to do, plead, get on your knees, walk through fire, but get him back here!"

"Give me a break, I wasn't even aware that he'd gone anywhere," Sam replied, holding out his hands. "And I assume we're talking about Nic."

"Who else would I be talking about, you idjit?"

"Look, I'm the one who's been done an injury. He took off with a supporting actor!"

"Injury? I'll do you an injury," Singer threatened. "And how could you not be aware? You were sleeping with him, for Christ's sakes! That's your trouble. You're not aware of anything or anyone but yourself. I knew this was coming."

"Glad you did. Someone could have told me. Look, he's just having a tantrum. He'll cool off and come back like before. Remember that time when we were filming and Nic..."

"Stop. I'm not in any mood to be going down memory lane with you right now. And this isn't like before. I got a fax from his lawyer. This is no jealous tantrum. He's serious. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last week."

"Did he catch you putting it to some horny fan again by chance?"

"It wasn't a fan. He's too temperamental, the biggest drama queen that ever lived."

"And you're insensitive." Bobby accused.

"I've heard that one before."

"I'm sure. Not to mention an arrogant prick, how about that one, Sam? Have you heard that one before, too?"

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, okay, fine. Where did he go to?"

"I don't know. He's not picking up his cell phone. I've left half a dozen messages. Call him and beg him to come back, tell him you'll behave yourself."

"Behave myself?"

"Yes, dammit, did I stutter? Behave yourself by trying to refrain from fucking every Goddamn thing that moves for the duration of this film. Indulge him. The fool's in love with you." Bobby bit out.

"I'll do what I can."

Nic had surprised him this time. After Sam left countless messages on his cell phone, Nic didn't call him back crying, saying how he missed him. Instead, a week later, he got an email from him that said simply, _I love you, Sam, I always will, but I'm not coming back this time. I just can't take any more pain. Nic_

Production was delayed while everyone waited, and Bobby was livid. "I thought you said you could get him back, you chucklehead!" he hollered at Sam on the phone.

Sam refused to admit defeat. "I will. He'll come back soon, in a few days probably."

"Well, we can't wait. And Nic has already been officially released from his contract due to the health clause."

"Health clause?" Sam asked genuinely perplexed.

"Yeah, stress, that he claims you caused him. He's under a physician's care for clinical depression, and he has the doctor's letter to prove it. There's nothing we can do to force him back. I've had every lawyer we have on it. And even if we could, the chemistry would be shit. So I've decided, we need to cast someone else in the role."

"Do I get a say who?"

"No, you don't. And if you make this one miserable and drive him away, Sam," Bobby growled, "I swear, even if they put me in the chair, I'll kill you."

"Well, that was clear enough," Sam said to the dead phone. He glanced over at the naked man who lay on his stomach on the bed, smiling at him. "Now," Sam said, putting down the phone and climbing on top of him, "back to the business at hand." He popped the top off the lube.

Dean Winchester had just finished playing a supporting role in a miniseries on television. Although it wasn't a huge part, it had gotten him noticed. His agent called him the other day with a few very interesting offers. They'd stopped production last week and he was out of work again so he needed to seriously take a look at them. But when he got the call directly from Bobby Singer's secretary over at Casa Erotica Productions, he let all the others fall by the wayside.

He'd been a fan of Singer's films ever since _Up in Arms _hit the big screen a few years back, not only because he was a gay man and finally there was something else in between family friendly gay romantic comedy and hard core porn, but because these films were brave, intelligent, and incredibly sexy.

Sam Colt and Nick Haven had the greatest chemistry. They were so damn hot together. Gay men loved them and straight women swooned over them. More than this, they were both great actors. Sam Colt had won an academy award for his role in _Still of the Night_, a movie about a closeted gay man on the brink of suicide.

Dean had to admit to having a little man crush on Sam Colt, even though his co-star was cute as hell. Sam was a walking wet dream, standing over six feet tall, with thick sable hair, and hazel eyes. Colt had a wicked smile, and when he got naked on screen, or even just took off his shirt, everyone in the theatre would let out a collective moan cause he had an awesome muscular body.

Dean was so excited when the secretary was talking to him over the phone that he had to ask her to repeat the time of his appointment three times. He knew why he was being called to the audition. It was all over the news. Nic Haven had walked out of his contract. The official word from Casa Erotica Productions was that it was a contract dispute and that the split had been amicable. Other sources in the media didn't buy it.

"Why would Nic Haven walk out on Casa Erotica Productions," one talk show host contested, "when it's an actor's dream?"

There was something about another actor walking out as well, and just before they were scheduled to shoot their new film, _Clash of Desire_.

Dean hardly dared to dream that maybe he'd be auditioning to co-star opposite Sam Colt. He spoke to his agent extensively about it that morning before he headed to the studio. "Do you think that's it? Do you think they might be considering me as a replacement for Nic?

"Could be," his agent, a guy named Eric, told him over the phone. "You never know. You'd be perfect opposite Colt. They want someone handsome and fair-haired to contrast with his dark hair, they may have to lighten your hair a bit, and oh yeah, shorter. Colt doesn't want anyone to be taller than him. You're not, are you?"

"I'm not what?"

"Taller than Sam Colt?"

"I don't think so. I'm six foot exactly."

"He's six three so you should be okay just wear flat heeled shoes, no cowboy boots."

"I'll do anything. I have to get that role in _Clash of Desire_."

Eric laughed. "I hear he's a total ass to work with and in a foul mood since his co-star dumped him."

How could anyone that gorgeous be difficult? How could Nic Haven have left him? And there was such a thing as compromise, right?

"Oh and, Dean," Eric said, before he hung up, "I'd play down your toppy masculine alpha side if I were you. They need someone a little softer to compliment Colt."

Dean was an hour early for his appointment. He was standing outside the gate when the security guard finally came over and asked him his name. "Dean Winchester. I have an appointment to see Mr. singer." He felt like a total dork.

The security guard checked his list. "There you are. Office opens at eight thirty, sir."

"I'll wait," he said. Usually, he wouldn't have been that eager, arriving that far ahead for his appointment, but this was Casa Erotica Productions, the opportunity of a lifetime, and even if he wasn't given the role, maybe he'd get to meet Sam Colt in the flesh. That alone was worth getting up early for.

The guard opened the gate at the last possible moment, eight thirty on the dot.

Dean nodded and walked through.

"Studio Four," the guard said, "to the right and down three buildings."

"Thanks," Dean said. He had put on his beige summer pants and a navy blue short-sleeved shirt. He left it open at the neck and combed his fair hair back from his forehead, grateful that he didn't cut himself shaving today.

He looked around at the mostly empty lot and found the right door. He rang the buzzer. A second later, the door opened to a long corridor with a variety of offices and conference rooms. There were some people talking and laughing loudly in one room, but he couldn't see who they were.

Suddenly, a woman came out. She was blonde, hourglass figure and large blue eyes. "Mr. Winchester, I'm Nicole Rhodes, the director." She shook his hand briefly

"Dean, please." He hoped his hand wasn't clammy .

"Come with me. Bobby is on the phone. He'll meet us in the studio. I enjoyed your work in _The Fall_."

"Thank you." Dean answered politely.

"I just got around to seeing it last night actually. I had a tape sent to me, watched all the episodes." She held up her cup. "That's why all the caffeine."

"Can I have someone bring you one?"

"No, thanks." Dean looked around at the technical equipment.

"We're going to have you read then we'll film you a bit, just to get a good feel. We're really cutting corners, trying to get these auditions over with quickly. Mr. Singer is anxious to get started. We're already behind schedule and time is money ."

"Will Sam Colt be here today?"

"We hope not."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, given his status, he can be a bit..."

"Overbearing?" a voice boomed.

Dean turned around to see the very subject of their conversation walk into the room. God, he was so good looking it hurt. Dean took a breath.

"Sam," Nicole warned, "you know what Bobby said."

"Yes and when have I really given a shit?" He turned to Dean. "Sam Colt, nice to meet you." He didn't offer his hand.

"Likewise," Dean said trying not to stare.

Bobby Singer himself walked into the room, scowling when he saw Sam. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, since it's me who has to get naked with whomever you decide to hire on as my co-star, I figured I should be here to have a look."

Dean tried not to look embarrassed. "Do I pass so far?" he joked flashing a thousand watt grin.

Sam gave him the once over. "You're all right, I guess

Dean's smile disappeared.

"Mr. Winchester," Bobby said, shaking his hand. "Please pretend that Sam isn't here. Lately, I know I do."

Sam laughed. "Don't believe him. He loves me."

Singer placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Here's the script. I'd like you to read the part for Josh, starting here."

"I'll read my part," Sam offered.

"No, you won't," Bobby told him. "Nicole will read it. I don't want you making the kid nervous. You'll go sit down and behave yourself."

Dean smirked as he looked at Sam. "He talks to you like you're a little boy."

Sam didn't seem to appreciate his joke. He went and leaned against the wall in the corner, grumbling.

Oops, Dean thought, but he wanted to laugh. It seemed that Sam Colt didn't like to be ordered around.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Winchester," Singer boomed.

Dean glanced at the script. "Ready."

"Okay, let me set the stage for you," Nicole said. "You've been trying to pick up Sam's character in a bar. Sam's character, Tyler, an undercover cop, is trying to keep tabs on one of his suspects when you interrupt him by trying to pick him up. Take it from there."

Dean sidled up to the table in the corner where Nicole was. He was trying to picture Sam standing there. "Hey," he said, smiling, "what 'cha doing?"

"Get lost," Nicole said, her voice monotone.

"Wanna' get lost with me, sexy?"

"Look, do yourself a favor, get out of here."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah right! Look, I'm not looking for anything like that, so fly!"

"Come on. You look lonely. I can fix that for a nominal fee."

"Move, will you, out of my way. Damn, there he..."

Dean moved as if blocking her way. He smiled seductively. "At least, buy me a drink."

"Cut." Bobby yelled. "Okay. Sam, since you're here, make yourself useful. I've decided that I want a see a scene with the two of you together."

"Now he wants me." Sam sauntered over into the centre of the room, throwing up his hands. He was wearing tight faded blue jeans with some rips and tears here and there, and a light blue muscle shirt.

Dean thought he looked good enough to eat.

"I don't think he's right for it," Sam announced suddenly, looking at Dean.

Dean lowered the script. "Why not?"

"You don't need to ask him," Bobby Singer stood. "He won't be making the decision."

"You can't make me work with someone if I don't want to," Sam told him. "He's not right. He doesn't have the right look."

"What?" Dean protested. "You haven't even given me a chance."

Sam turned and looked at him. "It's not my responsibility to give you anything. You come here, you prove yourself to be the right one for the role, or you don't."

"But I think it's too early to say that I'm not right for this part yet," Dean stood his ground.

"Sam, are you going to audition with him, or not?" Singer demanded, Nicole standing at his elbow. "We'll do it with or without you. Your choice. And Dean, I make the decisions around here, not Sam, so ignore him."

_Easier said than done._

Sam grabbed the script from Nicole. "What scene?" he muttered.

"Let's see a kiss," Singer said, backing up again.

Dean swallowed. _Kiss? _At the moment, he felt like kicking Mr. big shot Colt right up the ass. This was going to take some real acting.

"Camera!" Nicole called out. "Page twenty, boys," she said, "middle of the page. Start, Josh...I remember... You're in Tyler's bedroom and you're already in love with him. He has just told you that you'd have to find a place to stay."

"I remember the way you looked that night I first saw you," Dean began a little nervously, telling himself not to be put off by Sam's caustic attitude. "You were really angry."

"You got in the way of an arrest," Sam said.

"And yet, you gave me a place to stay that night, why?" Dean came closer to him, searching his face.

"Maybe I felt sorry for your ass," he muttered.

"Have I overstayed my welcome. Tyler?" He looked up him. "What if I told you that every time you walk into a room, my heart skips a beat?"

"I'd say you were out of your mind.

"What would you say to this?" He grabbed Sam's face between his hands and pressed his mouth to his, kissing him passionately.

Sam seemed surprised. At first, he stiffened, then he yielded a little.

Dean licked deep inside Sam's mouth tasting him and savoring the kiss.

Sam had never kissed another alpha and having Dean dominate the kiss was one hell of a turn on. Sam was starting to get hard and enjoying letting Dean drive. He moved his hands down Dean's back and grabbed his perfectly shaped ass. Dean made a small sound that was swallowed in Sam's mouth as he pulled Dean firmly against him. The kiss lasted a little too long.

Nicole said, "Cut," twice before Dean and Sam released each other.

Sam looked stunned cause damn, he'd never been owned like that in a kiss before.

After Dean let Sam go, he couldn't contain his amusement. There was the high and mighty, not to mention, gorgeous, Sam Colt, rendered speechless by a single kiss.

Suddenly, Sam snarled, "What in hell are you grinning at?" He made a big show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dean met Singer's eyes. "So how did we look?"

Singer was peering into the camera playback. "I'd like to see it on the big screen, but from where I sit, fabulous. You guys have got chemistry." He looked up. "I'm going out on a limb here and I'm going to catch all kinds of hell for it, but," he stood, "I want to take a closer look. I think you might be right for this part, kid."

Dean grabbed onto Sam's neck and hugged him. "Fuck, yeah!"

"Get off me," Sam growled, pushing him away and stalking out of the room.

Bobby walked over and shook Dean's hand. "I'd like to tell you he gets better, but..." He shrugged.

Nicole patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like me." Dean sighed.

"Since Nic left, he doesn't much like anyone," Nicole volunteered. "Come on, we'll get you to makeup and wardrobe, and have some more screen tests done."

Bobby Singer was speaking to some of the technical crew now.

Dean followed Nicole. "I read somewhere that Sam and Nic were a couple in real life," Dean mentioned, knowing it was really none of his business, but he figured that anything that was in the tabloids was fair game.

"Hah! Sam doesn't do couples, wishful thinking on Nic's part. Let's say Nic was the guy who got to have him more than once."

"Oh."

"Look, between you and me," she stopped, lowered her voice, "Nic was a sweet guy, but he let Sam walk all over him."

"Is it his temper?"

"No, rather, it's his pants," she replied, "and the fact that he can't seem to keep them on."

Dean lowered his head and smiled. "I see."

Sam leaned on the hood of his red Porsche Carrera GT, on the studio lot and was shooting the breeze a few minutes with Cliff. He was one of the fetch all guys, and he loved to be tied up and fucked on all fours. Sam had had him once, but he wasn't quite interesting enough to do again right now, maybe if he got desperate. The guy had followed him outside a few minutes ago, trying to wrangle a ride home in his car. "Just a ride in the car?" Sam grinned.

"A ride in the car," he murmured seductively, leaning closer, "and maybe at the same time, I can ride that big cock of yours." He placed a hand on his chest. "God, you're hot."

Sam pushed his hand aside. "No one rides any cock in this baby," he said, patting the hood.

"You pamper that car more than you pamper the men you fuck," he gave him a pretend look of sulking.

"When you can go from zero to sixty in 3.9 seconds, and reach up to two hundred and five miles per hour, you'll get the same treatment.

He shook his head.

"Well, Cliff, when you can, let me know and I'll be sure to pamper you in the same way, $44,000 dollars worth of pampering."

"So why you hanging around today?" Cliff said, reaching into the car and running his hand over the leather upholstery. Is it because of your new co-star?"

"He's not my new co-star."

"He's going to be."

"What makes you say that?" "I saw you guys together, kissing, and wow...better than with Nic. That new guy is smoking hot."

Sam sneered. "He's an unknown, wouldn't know acting if it bit him on the ass."

"He was really good in _The Fall_. I watched it just for him because he is so hot. He was straight in it, a young minister, who ended up marrying the daughter of..."

Sam held up his hand. "Nic will change his mind. He'll come back."

"I doubt it."

"What the hell would you know?" he scoffed, walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

"I know,' Cliff said coming around and leaning into the car, face close to his. "I'm addicted to your cock and you shouldn't deny me my fix. Please. Sam, take me home. I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Sam started the engine. "Not this time."

Cliff straightened and sighed.

Sam was just about to drive away when he spotted that Dean guy. He was standing outside of Studio Four talking to one of the cameramen. He looked right at him and smiled. Sam put his foot to the gas and roared around the corner.

Tom, an older man in his fifties, shook his head, while lighting his cigarette. "I'm afraid our Sam is not always Mr. Congeniality."

"I've noticed. And wow, what a car." He took the cigarette Tom offered, with a thank you, and lit it with Tom's lighter. For the most part, he'd given up the nasty habit of smoking. He hadn't bought a pack in two years, but when he was really stressed, he had a habit of bumming. And this was definitely one of those occasions.

"Yep. It sure is. He loves that car," Tom commented, "treats it better than his boyfriends, that's for sure."

"So, ah, how many boyfriends does Sam have exactly?"

Tom shook his head. "Who knows? They come and go. Poor Nic couldn't keep up. Sam broke his heart over and over, until Nic had had enough I guess. Anyway, at least you're safe.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean because he seemed to take an instant dislike to me?"

"Not just that, you're too...well...how can I say this without offending everyone? Sam likes guys like Nic, not what we'd call butch exactly. And you're more like a guy."

"I get it," Dean said, laughing. "And I am gay, by the way, and I'm not offended. We all know that gay men are as diverse as straight men. What you're telling me is that Sam is an alpha male, and he likes his men a little more submissive"

"That was good." Tom laughed. "Anyway, you get the picture."

"I'm safe," Dean repeated, looking off in the distance, but for some reason that didn't exactly thrill him. He wasn't Sam Colt's type. Well, he'd just have to live with that. He wasn't here to fill Sam's bed. He was here to fill a role, if he got it.

Dean didn't have time to worry about Sam Colt anyway. He still had a whole lot of stuff to do today in the studio, and he heard people say inside that they had auditioned a few others already for the role. It wasn't his yet, but he felt it was within reach.

Sam was staring at the two blond beauties. One of them was lounging on his back in the pool, playing with his own cock, and the other was gazing at him longingly from where he lay stretched out naked on the diving board.

Sam loved to watch them for a while before touching them. It got them all worked up and ready to do just about anything he wanted. He'd been sitting here in a lounge chair beside his heated, indoor pool since eleven o'clock. It was now after midnight. He'd invited the two young men that he'd picked up at one of the local night clubs back to his house for a swim in the pool, among other things, but he would take his time.

When they had arrived at the house, he had instructed them to take off their clothes and go for a swim. He made a pitcher of margaritas and settled down on the lounge chair, still dressed in his black leather pants, and expensive, silk shirt in a stunning shade of royal blue. It had been a gift from Nic and it was still his favorite. Every time he put it on, Nic would get so horny they'd never end up going out.

Tonight he wore it to an upscale club where all the celebrities went, gay, straight, and everything in between could be found there. What he found were twins, beautiful, blue eyed, blond angels with perfectly toned, smooth bodies and an eagerness to please.

"Keep playing with your cock," Sam said now, licking his lips as the one in the pool stroked himself nice and slow, his cock standing at an angle.

He moaned. "I'm so hard. Please."

Sam glanced over at his brother. He couldn't tell them apart really, but that wasn't important. "You're not as hard as your brother. Come on." Sam undid his pants now and unzipped them.

The blond beauties were watching.

Sam slipped his hand inside and took out his prick. He held it up like an offering. "You, in the pool," he said, "come over here."

The blond adonis scrambled out of the pool, while the other one went up on his elbow, looking over at Sam with longing. "What about me?"

"You'll get your turn," he said. He smiled up at the other, who stood there, dripping wet.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything. Please."

Sam smiled. "Undo my shirt."

Wet fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, his hands shaking a little. Sam could hear his heavy breathing.

"Spread it open. Now," Sam told him, stroking his own cock, "I want you to play with my nipples, suck on them, lick them, and if you make them hard enough, I'll let you taste this." He indicated his penis.

The beauty went to his knees immediately. A kitteny sound of need escaped him making Sam smile smugly.

Determined lips pressed against Sam's chest, a chest he spent hours a week perfecting, toned, muscular, bronzed, and smooth, and then began to quite expertly stimulate his left nipple. Sam looked over at the other who was actually pouting quite prettily. "You want the other side?"

The other beauty nodded, smiling, and raced off the diving board to kneel on the other side of him. The twins were going to town.

His nipples were as hard as rock, and he had no choice, or maybe, it was that he had no willpower. His prick was in their hands, their mouths, and eventually, as they both knelt on their hands and knees in front of him, anxious to be rewarded for their efforts, in their asses.

As they dressed and prepared to leave so that Sam could get some much needed sleep, he asked, "Do you guys do everything together all the time?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously in their soft, silky voices as they winked saucily at him and walked away holding hands.

Sam shook his head and laughed. He would definitely hook up with the twins again.

Dean didn't really want Cas to stay the night. He kept watching the clock, making remarks about how it was late and how he needed to sleep. Cas moved over on the sofa and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his thigh. "Poor baby, let's go to bed. I'll give you a nice massage."

"No, I really want to sleep, Cas," Dean said. He'd been seeing Cas off and on now for a few months, but although he liked him, their relationship was going nowhere. The problem was that Cas seemed to have imprinted on him in some way and Dean hated to hurt his feelings.

They'd worked together on _The Fall_. Cas was one of the scriptwriters, and he was really talented. He was good looking, too, ebony black hair and striking blue eyes, and wild in bed. But he was just a little too co-dependent for Dean's taste. He'd already started talking about exclusivity and living together.

"I don't understand why Sam Colt wouldn't like you," Cas mused.

Dean had mentioned it to Cas, more than a few times that evening. More than anything that had happened that day, this bugged him. Although Singer said that Sam wasn't the one who would decide who got the role, Dean wasn't naïve enough to think that Sam didn't have some input. He was the star, and surely, if he stomped his foot hard enough, they'd listen.

"Do you have any idea who the other contenders are?" Cas asked, his hand still on Dean's thigh.

Dean moved a little, which caused his hand to slide off. He knew it seemed unbelievable, given how he loved sex, but he wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Cas," Dean said, "I really want to sleep alone tonight."

"You don't want to fuck?"

Dean sighed. The frank disbelief in Cas's voice, reconfirmed what he already knew about himself. He didn't like to sleep alone and he had a libido which was on permanent overdrive so why was he turning down a booty call?

"Not tonight, okay?" He stood. Right now, sex was the last thing on his mind. He needed to be alone, to think about his day, and try to pick up on any clues he might have gotten. This...call you in a couple of weeks, was torture, but he knew he'd just have to wait.

Thankfully, Cas was walking to the door. "Call me," he said.

"Cas," Dean said, "I know you're trying to help. Thanks for listening to me vent tonight, you're a good friend. I'll call you."

"Dean," he said, looking at him with intense blue eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Dean swallowed. "Oh. Cas, I'm sure it will pass." That was a horrible thing to say. "I mean..." The door closed, Cas was gone.

"Damn!" he growled, slapping his forehead. "What did I say that?" Could this day get any worse? Day? What was he talking, day? It was five in the morning, the sun was coming up. He groaned, suddenly a flicker of memory somewhere in his brain made him race to the calendar on the wall and check the date.

"Dammit!" he cried out. He had a commercial to do today, something he'd committed to months ago. He was supposed to be there at nine o'clock. He was going to look like reconstituted shit!

"I want you to see them," Bobby was saying.

Sam waved at his housekeeper to take his plate away. Too many carbs. And where in the hell was the fruit? "What, did they run out of fruit at the market?" he asked her, his hand over the receiver. "Make me a fruit drink in the blender."

"Yes, sir," she said, and walked off.

"Sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Damn it, Sam, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I want you to come into the studio and take a look at them on the big screen."

"Why? You've already decided. You know who I prefer, that blond guy who played the young cowboy in that flick about the gold rush last year." Actually, if he had his way, it wouldn't be either one of them.

"I think Dean Winchester is better. We've narrowed it down to him and Chace."

"Winchester is too tall and his hair is too dark."

"Sam, for Christ's sakes. You're grasping at straws. The hair can be taken care of if it's a problem. He's the better actor and you look really hot together. Chace looks like a boy standing next to you. If you hug him too tight, you'd break him in two."

"So you've decided, you don't need me."

Sonia brought the fruit drink and sat it down in front of him with a clunk. Obviously, she wasn't happy with him either.

"I want you to be there. I'm being pressured to start production, Sam. We can't afford to make a mistake. Just come in, okay?" He hung up.

Sam put down the phone. He looked at the fruit drink. Sonia had put a little umbrella in it. He made a face and took it out. "Sonia," he called, taking a sip, noticing that one of the twins had left his watch behind.

She walked in the poolroom where he was sitting on his lounge chair.

"Yes, Mr. Colt," she looked at him.

"The drink is good." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Colt."

"Why don't you have one yourself?"

"I already did," she said, sticking up her head and walking off.

Sam laughed and shook his head. He knew there was a reason he hired her.

An hour later, he walked into Bobby's office. Bobby looked up from his desk and shook his head. "There he is. You decided to grace us with your presence. What is it, almost noon?"

"Take me to lunch."

"We'll order in," Singer said, standing. He picked up his phone. "Set up the screen test play backs in the screening room. We're coming."

"My stomach is growling. I think Sonia may be right. I need more carbs or at least some protein in the morning."

Singer passed him a look. "Protein, I'm sure you get enough of."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You have a dirty mind."

Bobby placed a hand on his back as they walked down the corridor. "You've rubbed off on me. And as for carbs and whatever, I can't tell the difference."

"And it shows," Sm snarked, glancing at Bobby's girth.

Bobby laughed. "It's called good living and one woman who loves you. You don't have to impress anyone anymore."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "I'll remember that."

"You have to look good in front of the camera, so keep doing whatever it is that you do."

"Yes, Captain," he said, walking into the screening room. Nicole was there. She blew him a kiss.

"What? Everyone loves me today? Don't think I don't know what this is all about."

Nicole took him by the arm as Bobby sat down in the front seat. She hugged him and led him into a seat beside her. "Just keep an open mind."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Bobby shouted, "Let her roll."

Sam sat back, watching the tapes of Chace. He was an angelic looking boy, hopelessly blond and sweet. And he was very _submissive_ in bed, too. Chace wouldn't give him any trouble. He watched the scene they'd done together. The kiss was nice, although he did have to bend down to kiss him. Chace was a lot shorter than he was. "What is he, five nine?" Sam asked Nicole.

"On a good day," she said.

"Okay," Bobby said, turning to look at Sam, "here's Dean's."

Sam sighed, folded his arms across his chest. Nicole pulled them apart.

He was clearly the better actor. And even though Dean had taken him by surprise with that kiss, Sam was surprised at his own response. He looked like he was enjoying it.

After that, there were a few shots of Dean from different angles, with his shirt off, and then totally naked, one hand covering his genitals. They didn't do cock shots, just asses, and his was...oh yeah. "Guess he'll be doing his own ass shots, we won't need a double?"

"Unless he requests it," Bobby said.

Nicole actually giggled, and she wasn't a giggler. "Impressive, eh?"

"So," Bobby said, making a signal for them to shut off the screen, "am I right?"

Sam leaned forward. "Bobby, I'm afraid that Dean Winchester is a little too much like me."

"Meaning you won't be able to wrap him around your little finger like you did Nic." Bobby cleared his throat.

"No, not that. Maybe there's not enough of a contrast between us. You know how the public is, they like roles, even with two men and..."

"I know what it is," Nicole said, clapping her hands. "You're afraid to lose your dominant position in the couple. You don't want to look like the girl," she teased.

Sam threw her a dirty look. "That's not it."

"I think it is." Bobby was laughing, as he struggled up out of his seat. "Guess you'll have to work harder at your masculine allure there, Sam."

Sam snarled.

Nicole laughed, kissing his cheek. "We might have an alpha war on our hands."

"Ha, you're hilarious," Sam said, pushing her away.

"I love the smell of testosterone in the air," Nicole sang out, standing.

"So," Bobby said, stopping in the aisle and looking at his star. "You going to give me grief?"

"If you want Dean Winchester, hire him," Sam pursed his lips and looked straight ahead.

"I'll have the studio call him right away," Bobby said.

Dean couldn't believe it when he got the call. It was some representative of the studio calling, saying that he was Bobby Singer's personal assistant.

"Mr. Winchester," he said, "I'm very pleased to tell you that you have the role of Josh in the production of _Clash of Desire_, co-starring Sam Colt.

Dean gripped the phone, doing a little dance at the same time, trying not to scream. "Thank you very much," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It's all right, Mr. Winchester," the voice on the other end, laced with humor, said, "you can holler if you want."

"Holy shit!"

There was laughter. "You need to be on set next Monday morning. Mr. Singer would appreciate it if you could come in sometime this week to sign the contracts."

"I'll be there today."

"Actually tomorrow morning would be better." "Tomorrow morning. What time?"

"Ten o'clock."

"See you," Dean said, and hung up. He whooped and hollered another time, probably frightening his neighbors, then he got on the phone and told everyone he knew.

Sam was at a party that night. There were a lot of film people there and actors, along with select members of the press. Sam stood on the balcony, drinking a glass of wine, talking to Brad Culver, a member of the Press who was trying to pump him for information.

"Come on, Sam, darling," he moved close to his ear, "give me something. You won't let me have your incredible ass, so take pity."

Sam laughed and moved away from him. "I don't know anything." He was told to keep everything under wraps until Dean Winchester signed the contracts. "And I don't let anyone fuck me."

"You must know something. Oh, and Chace is here, and he's looking at you as if he wants to eat you."

Sam turned and glanced through the window. Chace waved at him. Sam lifted a hand and turned his back again.

"You can't tell me that fucking the star doesn't help in getting you the job?" Brad chortled. "And poor Chace, having to work so hard," he winked.

Sam turned to Brad and gave him a faint smile. "I don't know anything, Brad."

"You beautiful men, so empty headed."

"That's us," he said. "Gorgeous morons. Now, go and pump someone else for information. You'll know, when it comes out on the six o'clock news."

"Oh, that was low," Brad called after him as Sam walked back inside.

"Hey, Sam," Chace came walking over to him. He looked so sweet, that soft little mouth of his so vulnerable, and not very big. It had been a real effort to get that mouth open wide enough to take all of his prick in. But it had been worth it in the end. This kid could suck cock when he put his mind to it, and his ass was incredibly tight. Probably wouldn't be in a few years.

"Hey," Sam greeted him. "How you doing?"

"I haven't heard anything from the studio. You'd think they'd have called me by now. I heard from the grapevine that production starts Monday. You know anything?"

He shook his head and looked around. "No." Sam hated lying to him, but what could he do? He was sworn to secrecy.

Chace ran his gaze over him. "You look hot tonight. Then again, you look hot every night."

There were three young men eyeing him a few feet away. One of them was deliberately grabbing his crotch.

Sam laughed a little and turned back to Chase. "Did you say something?"

"I said, take me home. I'd love to swim in your pool."

"You'd love to be in my next movie, too, wouldn't you, Chace?"

Chace met his eyes. "Of course I would, to be close to you, to kiss you on screen and off. You remember how you had me last time, you fucked me so hard, I thought you were coming through my teeth. No one ever to took possession of me like that before."

"So it's all about me, is it?" Sam reached out and touched his cheek.

"Of course."

Sam laughed and stepped back. "Chace, I wasn't born yesterday. We had a good time, but it wasn't all about me and the way I fuck. I'm afraid I'm busy tonight," he said, glancing over at the hottie nearby who had a passing resemblance to Nic. Chace faded into the background.

The guy sauntered over to him now. "Hey," he said, looking into Sam's eyes. "You're Sam Colt."

"Thank you for telling me who I am, now who are you?"

"My name is Phil, and ah," he leaned in and whispered against his ear, "I'm dying to suck your cock."

"Is that so?" Sam laughed, taking him by the elbow. "How about we go upstairs," he glanced up the big staircase, "and you tell me more about that?" He'd quite forgotten now which star owned this house, but he was on the guest list, so he guessed he could use the guest bedroom.

Sam started climbing the stairs, passing a few people he recognized on the way. By the time they got to the top of the stairs, Phil was fumbling with Sam's zipper. "Whoa," Sam said, "not so fast." They walked down the hallway, and Sam opened one of the doors and looked inside. No one. He motioned to the guy, who was like a salivating puppy at his side, and they went inside.

Sam put a finger to his lips and slipped his zipper down. He popped out his cock and placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Get down there and go to work," he said.

The guy laughed. "My pleasure, Mr. Colt."

Sam put a hand in his hair, then removed it. It was full of hair gel or something. Yuck. Stiff as hell. He rubbed his hand over his flank and made a face. The guy was clearly no champion at cock sucking, but he was giving it the old college try

Sam was growing frustrated. "Look, I can't be in here all night, Bill."

"Phil," he muttered

"Okay, right. Move off, easy, I'd like to keep it." He pulled him to his feet and felt in his pocket. He found one stray condom, maybe left over from new years. "Take your pants down."

"You going to fuck me?"

"Any objection?"

"God, no," he started taking his pants down. "Me getting fucked by Sam Colt is a fantasy come true."

Sam regretted sending Chace away, even if he was a brown noser extraordinaire. This guy's cock was a terrible disappointment and Sam suspected he would be a lousy lay. "How do you like it?"

"Hard and on my knees."

"Suits me. Get on your knees."

Sam took his pants down and laid them on the bed, stepping over this guy's clothes on the way. He knelt, got into position, slipped on the condom, and did the polite thing of reaching around and fondling Phil's erection for a few minutes. That was responded to by some over enthusiastic moaning.

_Oh, come on. _When he grabbed his hips and placed the tip of his cock at the guy's entrance, his partner screamed so loudly that Sam was startled. He almost lost his erection, not to mention his hearing. "I'm not even in yet," he muttered. "And could you keep it down. I really don't want an audience."

"But you're Sam Colt."

Sam wished he'd stop telling him who in the hell he was.

"When you used to fuck Nic on screen, I'd masturbate."

Now, there was an image. He closed his eyes. "Would you mind not talking?"

He kept talking the entire time and when he wasn't talking, he was screaming. It sounded like a cat in heat actually, and it didn't really make Sam feel sexy.

When Sam had come, he pulled out and stood, his prick on automatic, and thankfully not listening to his brain, which was saying _what are you doing with this guy? _He pulled on his pants, suddenly noticing that the guy was standing there, gawking at him with this stupid grin on his face.

"Will you marry me?"

"No," Sam said immediately.

"I could get used to you fucking me like that for the rest of my life."

Oh my God. "It wasn't very good,"

Phil put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, sweetie. You were great."

"Not me, Jesus Christ," Sam snapped, "you. You weren't very good."

"I know I'm not Nic. He was lovely, and I'm sure you won't get over him soon. But I can try to be. I'll dress like him, if you want, wear my hair the same."

Sam reached for the door, looking at him. "I think you already did that." A shudder ran through him. Shit? Did he just fuck Nic's evil clone?

"I'll cherish this forever," Phil said, on the way down the stairs. He was still doing up his pants.

"Good, now go away," Sam said. He turned the corner, paused to speak to a few people, then ran into Brad again. "No," he said, before Brad could speak.

"You don't even know what I was going to say ."

"Brad, I'm not fucking you, and you're certainly not fucking me. It would be in the headlines tomorrow."

"You don't know what you're missing," Brad told him.

Sam moved in the direction of the door. "I'll risk it."

Brad followed. "So, is he tall, dark and handsome, or a sweet little blond twink, like that one over there, trying to find a nice comfortable cock to fit his empty little..."

Sam put up a hand. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"What would it hurt for you to give me an exclusive?" Brad demanded, still with him as Sam handed the parking valet his key.

Sam turned and looked at him. "What, are we attached at the hip?"

"A hint?"

"Okay," Sam said, with a smug smile, as the valet pulled his car up to the curb, "here's your hint," he walked around the car and got in.

Brad came closer, listening intently.

"He's an actor." Sam threw back his head and laughed, then roared off, watching Brad throw up his hands in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coming Out on Top  
Authors: Dean And Sam's Muse & Dean's Angel Cake  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/OMCs, Dean/OMC

Rating: M  
Warning: slash, rimming, bondage, toys, threesome, mentions of twincest

Disclaimer: We don't own Dean, Sam or Supernatural. We would love to!  
Summary: AU Sam Colt is the hot male erotic star of Casa Erotica Productions who likes his men blond, sub and easy. Dean Winchester is a handsome rising star on a collision course with the uber unyielding top on the set of a new Casa Erotica production _Clash of Desire_. When two Dom males collide who will come out on top?  
A/N: We decided Dean and Sam as stars of Erotic Male Films was the perfect basis for a Supernatural sexy AU. Enjoy! DSM & DAC.

**Coming Out on Top  
Part 2**

Dean told himself that he was going to go to bed early Sunday night so that he'd be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the first day on the set. As it turned out, he was up half the night, first because a whole lot of people came over to celebrate the good news, his fault, for blabbing it all over the place, and secondly, because he was too damn excited. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and now, the pressure was on.

The studio signed him for only one film with Sam Colt, which was a bit of a disappointment. It was almost as if he was on probation, and he wondered if that had something to do with Sam. If he didn't please the big star, he wouldn't be offered another contract.

Dean was not in any way making the mistake of thinking he had equal billing with Sam. He wasn't even sure if Nic did. It seemed pretty clear that Sam was the star of the Casa Erotica movies, and it would take something next to an earthquake to knock him off that pedestal.

When he arrived at the studio the next morning, this time in a car he'd borrowed from his agent for the occasion, there was a crowd around the gate. Dean blew the horn of the dark blue sedan he was driving and waited patiently.

Suddenly, the car was surrounded, people were taking pictures, reporters were knocking their microphones up against his windshield, asking him questions he couldn't quite make out, and God, he didn't dare open the window.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and just like that the crowd rushed past his car and surrounded another car. He heard "Sam, Sam!" And he smiled faintly, thinking that was his one minute of fame and drove forward.

Two security men with radios in their hands appeared, motioning him forward, their eyes on the mob. "Mr. Winchester," one leaned in as Dean opened his window, "go right in."

He drove through the gate and the security men went in the direction of the crowd, three more now rushing past him and through the gate. Dean checked his parking pass. He drove past lot number six and found his parking space. His name was even on it. "Reserved," he said proudly, getting out of the car, "for Dean Winchester."

Suddenly, Sam's Porshe roared into the space beside him. Dean took a step. He'd missed him by a hair. "Are you trying to kill me on my first day?" he demanded.

Sam turned off his engine. His long sable hair was windblown. He gave Dean a brilliant smile. "This car has a mind of her own." He got out and slammed the door shut.

"Don't tell me your car doesn't like me either," Dean muttered.

"She has good instincts," Sam laughed, walking toward the studio.

Dean narrowed his eyes and then took off after him. "Is it like that every morning?"

"It is for me," Sam said. He glanced at him, reaching for the door. "You'll get used to it."

Dean walked with him down the hallway. "I guess that in the end, they didn't go with your choice. I hear that Chace was my major competition."

Sam looked at him. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No. I'm just trying to let you know that maybe you don't have as much influence as you think."

"You're not signed for the three films, are you?"

"So that was your doing! I suppose that it will all come down to whether you want to work with me on another film or not."

"Correction, Mr. Winchester, it will all come down to the fans," he said, "nothing less, nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need caffeine."

Suddenly, someone came out and grabbed him, whisked him off to makeup. A young woman came out and turned his head this way and that. "We're going to lighten your hair," she said.

"Why?"

"To give you a softer look, and make you contrast better with Sam."

"Not blond like Nic!" Dean protested as she whisked him into a chair.

"No, no," she said. "Your natural color is light brown. We're going to take you to a dark blond with some lighter highlights. We won't have to lighten your eyebrows. God, you're gorgeous," she exclaimed staring at his warm jade eyes.

He grinned. "Thanks. I needed that this morning."

"Your eyes are the most incredible shade of green. They are amazing. The colorist will be in to do your hair and then you're off to wardrobe."

Luckily, the stuff didn't stink much, but he had all these silver pieces of something sticking out all over. Then, of course, Sam walked in, holding a coffee mug that said _I Bite_. Dean tried not to look at him. He felt ridiculous.

Sam looked right at him of course and laughed aloud. "Trying to ward of aliens?"

"Let's see what they'll do to you, smartass" Dean threw back.

"Nothing," he said, putting his hands in the air and twirling around. "Why would they want to mess with perfection?"

He had that right, but Dean wasn't about to stroke his ego anymore. It was already twice the normal size. "Right."

"We have a love scene today," Sam announced, holding the script in his hand as he sat in the chair.

"On the first day? No one told me."

"They want to shoot all the studio scenes first," he said, looking up as a man with grey hair came in. "Someone should have given you a script," Sam said nonchalantly .

The man started moving his hands through Sam's thick wavy hair and Dean had the strangest feeling of envy.

"You've been conditioning it like I told you?" the man with the heavy accent asked.

Sam grinned. "When I remember."

"It needs a little trim," he said. "We leave it long in back, but shorter in front. You're supposed to be a police officer."

"Do your magic."

"And the script calls for a shadow. Don't shave for two days."

Dean was stressing about the script now, extremely grateful to see a young woman walk in, holding one in her hand. "Mr. Winchester," she said, "I've marked your lines for you today. You'll be reading from the script for today, but you must know them tomorrow by heart. If you need help going over them, call me." She handed him a pager. "These are all the people you can call if you need them," she handed him a little card index. "Have a nice day."

Dean glanced at the script, trying to concentrate. He saw the word naked, three times. _Scene opens in Tyler's apartment. Josh walks to the bathroom, completely unaware, and sees Tyler getting out of the shower. Tyler is almost naked, with a towel._

Two lines down.

_Tyler's naked..._

One line down.

_Josh is now naked._

He glanced over at Sam. "Are we doing all of this today?"

Sam had his eyes closed as Andre snipped away at his hair. "Um?"

"Are we actually doing these scenes naked today? I'm trying to memorize my lines and get into character."

Sam's eyes opened. "Are you worried about the nude scenes? If you're modest, Josh, this is the wrong role for you."

"Josh? You called me Josh."

"Yes, and I will probably do that every once in awhile until the film is done."

"I didn't do that on _The Fall_. I hear some actors stay in character the entire time. Do you?

"Only on the lot, but I have to have focus to begin getting into the character."

"Okay, okay," he looked around. "Is anyone ever going to take this stuff out of my hair?"

"I'm finished, Mr. Colt," Andre said.

"Thank you," Sam took off the plastic cape and stepped out of the chair. "Oh, I don't know," he said, tilting his head and looking at him, "I think it's an improvement." He grinned. "See you soon. I have to go to wardrobe."

"What wardrobe?" Dean called after him, snarling. "In this scene, you're not wearing any clothes." Dean hoped to hell he didn't walk around the lot half-naked. He'd never be able to concentrate on his lines.

Suddenly, that woman who had done those horrible things to his hair came in. "Okay," she said, "time to see the results." She pushed the chair that was on wheels over to the sink, and put on some rubber gloves. She leaned his head back and turned on the water. "Here we go."

When Chace walked into the conference room holding a script, Sam wasn't that surprised. "Hello, Chace." He had a feeling he'd wrangle some way to be in this movie.

"Aren't you surprised to see me?" He took a seat and nodded to some of the other cast members who were sitting around.

"No, not really."

"Where's the guy who stole my role?" Some people glanced up from their reading. Sam didn't blink.

"Technically, it was never your role to steal, Chace."

"You certainly weren't much of a help."

"Was I supposed to be?" Sam asked, feigning innocence.

Chace had the good sense to look embarrassed, but the look faded almost instantly. "I'm anxious to meet him."

"They're working on his hair, then he has to report to wardrobe for some measurements."

"They didn't tell me to do that."

"That's because you're perfect," Sam replied elegantly.

Chace smiled uncertainly. "I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment, Sam."

"I guess you'll just have to give it some thought." His eyes moved back to his script.

"I got cast in the part of your ex."

"Oh." Sam murmured.

"Appropriate, I guess."

"I hate to have to break it to you, Chace, but you are not my ex."

"Oh, that's right," he sat back, arms akimbo, "didn't your ex take off with the guy who was supposed play this role?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at him. "Who did you blow again to get this role?"

There were some sniggers coming from around the table.

Chace stood and walked out. There was a round of applause. Sam stood and took a little bow, pausing only when Dean walked into the room. Damn he looked sexy with his newly blond hair that perfectly played up his sparkling green eyes. Sam was thinking he might actually enjoy this after all.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, curiously assessing Sam's little performance.

"Sam pissing off Chace," Pena Cruz announced. She was playing a social worker.

"Chace?"

"Yes," Sam said, sitting down, "apparently Chace has been cast as Justin, my ex, in the movie."

"Well, I'm happy for him," Dean announced, taking a seat next to Sam.

"Oh yeah?" Sam scoffed, "I'll ask you again in a week."

"I'm not quite as cynical as you," he replied.

"Or is it that you're just a little more naïve?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

It looked like Dean wanted to answer that question, but instead he looked around the table and then got up and began to shake hands with the other cast members and returned to his seat.

A few minutes later, Chace walked back in. "You're in my seat," he said to Dean.

The room grew quiet. "What?" Dean looked up at him.

"I was sitting there."

"Well, go and sit somewhere else," Dean told him.

Sam watched the interaction with some amusement. "Would you like to take it outside, boys?"

"This doesn't involve you," Chace snapped.

"Well, it might." He laughed. "Since the chair is beside mine."

"Who are we waiting for?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Nicole, and the writers. We're supposed to do a read through," one of the other cast members spoke up, an older man called Paul Sorensen. He was playing the role of the police captain.

"Chace," Sam snapped, "for God's sakes, go and sit your ass somewhere."

Chace marched over to the other side of Sam, grabbed a chair from the corner and plunked it down there, forcing Paul to slide his chair over to accommodate him.

"Happy now?" Sam asked him.

"Yes," he placed his hand on Sam's forearm and smiled at Dean smugly.

Sam jerked his hand off and returned to reading the script.

Dean tried to concentrate on reading the lines but that Chace guy hadn't stopped staring at him. When Dean looked at Sam, Chace looked at him. Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem to be paying any attention. The message was clear, but why in the hell was he giving it to him? He wasn't after Sam. He was having all he could to do to figure out how to get along with the hothead, let alone get him into bed. And his anxiety level was at an all time high.

The door opened and Nicole walked in, her oversized glasses crooked on her face and looking frazzled like she'd just finished doing three things at once.

With her were two men who might have been twins, both tall, brown eyed with greying hair. They were the writers. They turned out to be a married couple from Canada, called Jacques Canton and Pierre Langdon. They shook hands with everyone, heaped compliments on Sam for a few minutes and then took a seat at the head of the table with Nicole.

"We are very excited to have you fine actors working on _Clash of Desire_," the one named Jacques said. "Sam, you will be the perfect Tyler."

"We are impressed with you, too, Dean," Pierre said, "we saw your audition. You will be so beautiful together."

Dean gave them a glowing smile. "Thank you very much."

"Sam, we have admired your acting for a long while," Pierre said, "among other assets of course."

Jacques gave his partner a punitive look and then smiled at the cast. "We look forward to working with all of you, and seeing our words brought to life."

"Thank you," Sam replied, "and I believe I say this on behalf of all of us, without your wonderful imaginations and excellent writing, we wouldn't be able to do what we do. We thank you for conceptualizing and writing _Clash of Desire_ for Casa Erotica Productions."

There was a round of applause.

"Okay," Nicole said, sounding impatient, "we need to cut the chit chat and get started. It's going to be a long day."

"Nicole, you need to get laid," Sam told her.

"You volunteering, Sam?" she threw back with a triumphant grin.

"You got me there," he said. "I suppose I set myself up for that one."

"You did." She laughed. "Okay, let's start. Scene One. Everyone got their parts marked so there are no screw ups?"

There were some murmurs around the room. "Okay then, let's go. Sam, you're up."

"He's always up," Chace declared, causing some people to laugh.

Sam issued Chace a warning look.

"Quiet," Nicole bellowed. "Scene opens in the is sitting on a stool, cautiously watchi_ng his suspect, a drug dealer he has been trying to arrest for a long while. Tonight he's close and he can feel it"._

"Come on, come on, make a move. Never mind the chick in the short skirt," Sam muttered under his breath.

"_Young man, dressed in tight, seductive clothing, obviously working, comes walking over to the bar. Looks at Tyler with interest. Walks around in front of him, blocks his view."_

Dean rattled off his line, realizing that it sounded rather stilted. "Sorry, let me do it again." He read the lines now more naturally, and got some positive reinforcement from one of the writers.

Sam began to play off him and the scene proceeded. Sam went through a variety of emotions, ranging from annoyance, to anger, to flat out rage. When he was finishing off the scene, he stood and glared down at Dean.

"You have no fucking idea what you've done. You've messed up a case I've been working on for the last three months. I could kick your ass. Now, get the hell away from me. I don't want to dance with you, I don't want to kiss you, and I sure as hell don't want to fuck you!"

The scene ended. The room was silent. Suddenly, there was a round of applause, even Dean applauded. "Damn," he said, laughing, "you practically scared the shit out of me."

Sam was pacing a bit.

He was an incredible actor, and Dean suddenly felt really privileged to be working with him. "You really put yourself into the character," Dean told him when he sat back down again.

He nodded. "Yeah, and sometimes it's hard to switch emotions from one scene to another, especially in this situation. Okay," he looked at Nicole, "I'm ready."

"We're going to skip the love scenes for read through," Nicole said. "Tomorrow, we'll start filming all the scenes we're going to do here in the studio. They should be finished with the sets tomorrow. Then if we're on schedule, in a month, we'll go on location to the streets. Okay, let me set up Scene Two."

They got through three more scenes, with various interruptions, questions, suggestions. It was almost two o'clock before Nicole called a lunch break. "Caterers have set things up down the hall. Help yourself," she called out. "Be back in here at three o'clock sharp." Nicole placed her hand on Jacques's back and was talking about something in his ear. They walked out of the room, Pierre trailing, and disappeared.

Sam sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I noticed on page sixteen, we have to kiss," Chace said.

Sam kept his eyes closed. "And?"

"I don't mind. It's my bonus," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just because the room is empty, Chace, doesn't give you a license to paw me."

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed at you," Sam said, opening his eyes. "Just stop imaging that we have enough of relationship for you to make me be pissed at you."

"Heard from Nic?"

"Have you?" Sam stood.

"What if he comes back?"

"Well, I guess he'll be shit out of luck, won't he?" Sam walked passed him and out into the hallway.

Chace followed. "He was an idiot to leave you, and the movie, too. Wonder what he misses most?"

"Well, when you see him," Sam poured himself some coffee, "why don't you ask him." Sam looked around the table for some kind of sandwich. Dean was a few feet away, loading his plate with raw vegetables.

"Find something you like?" Dean asked him.

"Hunting for something not stuffed with some meat spread I can't identify."

Dean grinned. "Good luck. There are a lot of salads."

Sam nodded.

"Sam," Dean said, coming at little closer, "I hope you don't hate working with me too much. I know I'm not Nic"

"Doesn't matter what I feel about working with you. I don't have a choice."

"Would you rather Chace had gotten the role then? You two seem pretty chummy."

"Chummy?"

"Well, obviously he'd like to do more with you than just say a few lines."

"Is that so?"

"You ever give a straight answer, Sam?"

"Not if I can help it. Thanks for the tip on the salad," Sam said and walked off.

He found a quiet corner somewhere with his salad and sat down. He glanced over at Dean, tall, buff and beautiful. He'd do all right for himself, even if _Clash of_ _Desire _was a flop. It wasn't that he disliked Dean Winchester, it was just that he truly didn't think he was right for the role. Even though Dean was clearly the better actor, from all appearances, Chace actually would have been a better choice for the role of Josh. He provided more of a contrast to him physically, and Sam believed that the fans would have accepted Chace more easily as Nic's replacement. And he would have tolerated Chace's pettiness for the sake of the picture.

Fans were already talking up a storm on the net about Dean stepping in for Nic. Some were willing to wait and see when the movie came out, saying as long as Sam Colt was in it, they'd pay their money. Others said they couldn't see Sam Colt starring opposite someone else, and would wait for the video. Nic had a big following. Sam was seriously concerned. He'd received a lot of personal mail lamenting the fact that Nic had left, and asking Sam to find a way to _win _him back. Some fans demanded to know why he'd let Nic go.

After another cup of coffee, Sam went back to the conference room, hoping Chace wasn't going to be a pain in the ass. He was tired now and they had a few hours to go before they got through the script reading, providing all went as expected. Thank God Nicole has spared him all the mushy scenes.

"Okay," Nicole said finally, as the clock ticked on to seven o'clock, "that's enough for today." There were some groans of satisfaction and people started standing, getting ready to go. "Sam, Dean, on the set early tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp. We'll start shooting the physical stuff tomorrow. Sets are ready."

Dean yawned, half-listening to the director. He was mentally exhausted. He glanced over to see that Chace was leaning over Sam from behind, saying something in his ear. Sam wasn't moving a muscle. God, he was a mystery.

Dean never knew what the hell he was thinking. He'd watched him today. Sam was clearly an artist and took his profession very seriously. He had this profound presence that made you pay attention. He could be caustic and short tempered, but witty, and sometimes downright hilarious. He seemed to interact well with everyone, and treat them with respect, but he certainly didn't go out of his way where Dean was concerned.

Dean sat there for a few moments as the room cleared. He closed his eyes, not looking forward to driving back to his apartment. It took all the energy he had to get up out of the chair and walk down the hallway to the exit. He lifted a hand to a security guard on the way. When he got outside, he saw Sam standing near his car with some of the cast and crew standing around. They were all laughing and talking. Dean walked over.

"Well, you survived the first day," Paul said.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at him now, "wait until tomorrow."

Dean looked over at him as Sam got into his car. "Are you worried that you won't measure up?"

"Are you bringing your measuring tape with you tomorrow?" Sam inquired with a quirked brow and devilish grin.

Dean moved closer to the car. "Should I? Are we going to compare? What do I get if I win?"

"No chance of that," Sam said and sped away.

"What in the hell were you talking about, cock size?" Chace demanded suddenly,looking disgruntled.

"Were we?" Dean grinned.

"Sounded like it to me."

The others were saying their goodnights and going to their respective vehicles.

"If that's what you were doing," Chase continued, "let me tell you, he has a huge cock and sure can use it. I know, firsthand."

"Really?" Dean unlocked the car door, "well, looks like neither one of us are going to get to measure anything tonight, eh, Chace?" He got into the car and rolled down the window, giving him a big smile.

"He'll open up his bed to me again soon enough."

"Well, good luck," Dean said and started the engine. He glanced at Chace out of his rearview mirror as he drove away. Could anyone get more pathetic?

******

"It's not bad," Cas said, reading the script.

Dean poured him himself a glass of milk and then collapsed on the sofa. He regretted leaving the script on the coffee table where Cas could see it.

"Some pretty hot scenes here with Sam Colt. I'm jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's acting." Dean tried not to sound irritated. Cas had no right to feel jealous. They weren't a couple.

"Frontal nudity? You mean we're going to get to see Sam Colt with a boner? Last time I went to see the movie just because someone told me that I'd get to see his ass. He's got a great ass. Is it really his, or does he use a double for the ass shots?"

"Grow up, Cas" Dean reached over and grabbed the script. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you I didn't want company tonight. They want us on the set at seven o'clock. He glanced at his watch. It was already past ten.

"If you want me to leave, say so," Cas said, sounding hurt.

"It's okay." Dean sighed. "You can stay a few more minutes. What are you writing now anyway?"

"I'm in a slump. I've lost my muse," Cas looked at him longingly. "Although I hear there might be a new series starting up over at that new gay network, something about working class gay men. They'll be looking for writers to work on that."

"That's great." Dean yawned. "You should get on it."

"They'll be looking for actors, too. Maybe you'll be finished filming _Clash of Desire_ by that time."

"Maybe, but another series?"

"What? It's steady work."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm sure there'll be more films after this one."

"You're only signed for one, aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean they won't sign me for others." That was if he could get on the good side of Sam.

"Dean, I don't want you to get upset, but there's a lot of talk on the internet about you playing opposite Sam and..."

"What kind of talk?" Dean sat up. "What are they saying?"

"Just that you know, you're not like Nic and..."

"Damn it," Dean exclaimed, standing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just started seeing it," Cas protested. "Don't, Dean," he pleaded when Dean walked over and fired up the computer. "It will just bring you grief."

Dean stayed up for two hours, reading what people were saying about his part in C_lash of Desire_. His picture was plastered everywhere. There was at least a lot of praise for his performance in _The Fall_. Not all of it was bad, some people said it would be refreshing to see two Dom males play off each other. One critic wrote: _The handsome and enigmatic Sam Colt may not have it so easy when it comes to completely dwarfing his co- star this time. Dean Winchester is another truly beautiful alpha, and he could very well give Colt a run for his money. And anyone who says the sex scene won't be as hot as they were with Nic Haven, will be in for a pleasurable awakening._

Dean crawled into the bed, thinking about all the internet buzz. When the annoying alarm clock screamed at him at a quarter after five, his brain was still repeating them. He really needed to bring his A game to the set today.

The day started out badly for Dean, and got progressively worse. Of course, it was normal to be nervous. It was his first day actually doing physical scenes with Sam, and physical meant seeing him completely naked for the first time from a foot away. He was an actor. He'd even gotten naked on stage once. It was no big deal. But this was Sam Colt. And it didn't help that he was totally uncommunicative as they were setting up the scene.

Nicole must have sensed his apprehension because as he stood there in his underwear, the hairdresser playing with his hair, she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

"It would help if he'd crack a smile," Dean muttered, looking over to where Sam was standing, the makeup people preparing his face. He was supposed to be shaving when the scene opened.

"He's like that before a scene, honey. He's very quiet. Don't read anything into it. He's just getting into the character."

"I know." Dean took a calming breath.

"Do you need any prompters? You got your lines down?"

"I think so," he glanced at Sam again.

"Don't worry. We'll be taking the scene many times today." _Great. _Nicole walked away.

All around him were cameras and cords and lights. He was standing in the middle of the set. There was a bed and a nightstand, a bureau to the left, and in front of him, a long carpeted hallway which led to the bathroom set. Dean looked at the arrows on the floor and the tape. He knew where to walk, where to stop, but he was sure he wouldn't get it right the first time.

They were trying to get just the right amount of breeze to blow through the window. They kept playing with the curtain and the wind machine. Dean put his arms around his middle. He was cold. His nipples were hard as rock and he was sure that's what they wanted anyway.

The last time he'd played a love scene, it had been with a woman. He actually preferred it in some way. It was real acting for him, since he was thoroughly addicted to men's bodies. There was no chance of getting a hard-on, or getting carried away. But this was Sam Colt. Damn, he wished he could stop saying that. He was just a man, albeit a gorgeous, hunk of one.

"Okay, quiet, quiet on the set," Nicole called out. "Okay, places!" There was a mad rush for people to locate themselves.

Dean slipped into his character, a young street hustler experiencing love and real desire for the first time for a man who was definitely off limits.

Someone snapped the clapper and yelled, "Action."

The cameras followed him as he moved down the hallway. He opened the door to the bathroom and took a step back. "Tyler."

Tyler stood at the sink. The mirror was steamy and he paused in mid-stroke with the razor he had in his hand. Whew, he wasn't naked completely. A big white towel was wrapped around his waist. The camera moved over the length of Sam's body. Dean was supposed to say something. He knew it, but the words didn't come.

Sam turned around and looked at him, waiting.

Dean said, "I'm sorry. I drew a blank."

Sam swore and threw the razor in the sink.

The cameraman crouched in the bathtub called for makeup. "More cream!"

"I'm really sorry," Dean said. _God, how am I going to do this when we're naked? _He thought feeling a bit panicked by the prospect.

A few minutes later, they were all set up to go again.

"Take it from the beginning," Nicole called out.

The little clapper snapped again. "Take two."

He walked down the hallway again, stopped at the door. "Tyler," he said, taking a step back.

Sam turned to look at him, pausing in mid- stroke with his razor like he did before.

"I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll..." The scene called for Josh to look at Tyler with desire. That sure as hell wouldn't be a problem.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm just finishing up." He lowered his face in the sink and wiped off the shaving cream, standing, reaching for the towel and wiping his face.

The water droplets were running down his chest, either planned or accidental.

Dean was hypnotized by them. He licked his lips unconsciously, not sure if he was supposed to take a step into the bathroom or not.

Sam backed up against the sink. "What are you doing?"

"You're gorgeous." He put his fingers inside the top of the towel. He was supposed to give it one tug and the camera would follow it as it fell to the floor. Then Sam was supposed to take the initiative...or Tyler, if you will, and start to make love to him in the bathroom. But that's not what happened. Dean pulled at the towel, and as he did, pressed Sam against the sink, the towel opened, but didn't fall, and Dean placed one hand on Sam's chest and the other at the back of his neck and kissed him hotly. Being pressed against Sam's naked body disoriented him for a second, and he almost forgot they weren't alone.

Sam didn't, however, and he was as angry as a bear. He shoved Dean off him and picked up the towel. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? That's not in the script. And why didn't someone yell cut?" He was furiously wrapping the towel back around his waist now.

Dean sighed. "I didn't pull the towel off the right way, I'm sorry. It didn't fall right and..."

Nicole was there.

"Why didn't you cut the damn scene?" Sam growled.

"It was hot. I liked the way it looked."

"It's not in the script."

"So?" She shrugged.

"He's not supposed to be the aggressor, I am," Sam raked his fingers through his hair.

"I tell you it looked good. Don't worry about it. Take it from there. Play the scene now as it's written. Press Josh against the wall, Tyler, and kiss him."

Dean met Sam's angry eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Yeah, right. Learn your lines, and don't improvise. This isn't drama camp."

Dean's lips twitched. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam snapped.

"Drama camp?"

"Never mind. Just do the scene right."

"Okay, take the towel off, Sam. Can we pick it up with that kiss? Hell, let's play it over. Dean, honey, do what you just did," Nicole called out.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"It was perfection the first time, think I can repeat it?" Dean teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Just do it," Sam growled.

Fifteen times, Dean pulled open that towel, and fifteen times, he pressed his body against Sam's naked groin and kissed him. Finally, he almost burst into tears when Nicole said it was a take. And yes, he was hard. And yes, Sam knew he was hard. But for some reason, he had enough mercy on him not to mention it.

"Take a break," Nicole called out.

Sam put the towel back on and walked out of the bathroom.

"You two are beautiful together," one of the writers came over to talk to Dean as he came out of the bathroom set and went to sit down. Someone brought him some ice water.

"Thanks," he said softly trying to get himself back together.

"I love what you did. You really felt that scene, and, ah...such inspiration," he looked over to where Sam was standing, in deep discussion with Nicole, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm inspired," Dean muttered wishing a hole would open up beneath him to fall into.

"It's one thing to write sex, but for two actors to play sex, well, I told Nicole, with two beautiful men like yourself, let it play naturally, do what you feel."

Um. Do what he felt? Oh, God, no. Too dangerous, leading to heartbreak, and possibly a fat lip. "You need to talk to Nicole about that. I'm supposed to follow the script."

"We have, and she agrees. A little more freedom won't hurt."

Sam came walking over now, looking disgruntled. "They want spontaneity now," he looked at Dean. "Thanks to you and your decision to write your own script today, they're going to turn my movie into a porno."

Dean stood up and faced him. "It's not my fault you can't be spontaneous, and you have no imagination when it comes to sex, missionary men who always have to be on top, Sam, are boring!"

There was silence on the set. Sam's eyes widened. "What did you call me?"

"Missionary man!"

"Look," Sam pointed at him, "you come onto the set today, don't follow the script, turn everything upside down and then presume to know what I'm like in bed. You've got some nerve."

"Me, nerve? Just because you're Sam Colt, you think you can..."

"Okay, take a breath," Nicole said, standing in the middle now. "I don't need my stars to have black eyes. Both of you in the conference room, now."

Dean was still glaring at Sam his jade green eyes sparking with anger. Sam shook his head and stalked off.

When Sam walked into the conference room, Dean was already sitting there, a robe wrapped around him. Sam had put on his jeans, finally getting rid of the towel. He was not happy about the way things were going.

"If I wanted to do porno, I would have," he said, looking at Nicole when he walked in. He sat down on the opposite end of the room, and didn't bother looking at Dean.

"I don't understand what we're fighting about," Dean muttered. "Look, I messed up, they liked it, and decided that if the sex was a little less scripted, it would look more natural. I understand that. Why can't you?"

"Are you talking to me?" Sam demanded.

"Yes, damn it, I'm talking to you."

Sam looked at Nicole. "Is he the new director?"

Dean groaned. The man was infuriating.

"No," she said. "Sam, look, that scene was so beautiful, and you're two guys, both gay. Can't you just relax and follow your instincts a little bit?"

"He obviously needs a guidebook," Dean accused, "for stubborn assed Doms."

"Okay, that's it," Sam stood to his full height. "You're getting on my last nerve."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Dean taunted, standing, too.

"Sam," Nicole snapped, getting up and placing a hand on his chest, "down boy."

He sighed.

"I didn't say we wouldn't follow the script, let's just relax it a bit and see where the sex takes us, okay?" she was looking into his eyes, but Sam was looking at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Truce?"

"For the sake of the film," Sam agreed.

"Okay, this afternoon we're going to shoot the bedroom scene," Nicole said. "Follow the script, but if there is a little diversion, and it looks good, go with it. We can always retake it if it doesn't pan out, okay?"

"Whatever," Sam said, "I'm hungry." He walked out of the room and went looking for lunch. When he saw Chace, he put up a hand. "Don't say a word."

"I was watching. He just wants into your pants, and he's trying to steal the scene from you."

"Chace," Sam said, "shut up. I'm in no mood." He grabbed one of those mysterious sandwiches and walked outside.

In all the movies he'd done with Nic, Nic was never the aggressor. Sam always made the first move. It was the kind of role he played. Now he wasn't sure what to hell he was supposed to do. He knew how to follow a script, but how in the hell was he supposed to be spontaneous with a million people filming it? Nicole was expecting a lot. He was an actor. He used the scenes and the dialogue, and he played them out. He didn't make love in front of the camera.

Fifteen takes this morning and he had to admit that the kisses were hot. After the forth take, he was having a hard time pulling away, and it didn't help that Dean had a raging hard-on. He was on the verge of an erection himself before it was over. The problem with this guy was he didn't know his place. He was an actor. He wasn't supposed to invent scenes. God knows what would happen this afternoon. He dreaded it.

Dean knew that Sam was pissed at him. He really did think that if Sam would relax a little, the film would be better. "You don't have to be threatened by me, you know," he said to Sam as he walked onto the bedroom set.

"Threatened? Now, I'm threatened."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean," Sam snapped. "I'll never displace you as the true alpha in this movie. You have too much damn masculine presence for that, but I might just give you a little competition." He grinned.

Sam scowled.

"Okay, can we take it from the top?" Nicole called out.

"The top," Dean said, "you're familiar with that word, right stud?" He laughed.

Okay, he was antagonizing Sam, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. He was ever sexier when he was ferocious.

"As much as you are with the word bottom," Sam threw at him, laughing.

"But that's the difference between you and me, I'm not afraid of that word, I'm versatile, but the word, bottom, I think it scares the hell out of you."

"Quiet on the set," someone called, which was a lucky break because Sam took a step toward him, then backed off as the camera's came near.

The scene called for Tyler to press him down on the bed, then they were supposed to kiss and such, until Josh, the experienced prostitute, moved down over Tyler, opening his legs and they simulated oral sex. The camera would be on Sam's face and chest and occasionally focus on the head of Dean's character. It shouldn't be too hard

As they got into position, Sam's hands on his forearms, ready to take him down to the bed, Dean asked him before the action call, "So are you going to kiss me or bite me?"

"Let's make it a surprise," Sam said with a cunning smile.

"Oh, great," Dean murmured, not having much time to think about it, because as soon as action was called out, Sam's mouth smothered his and Dean was thrown down on the bed, and not too gently. Sam was on top of him, tearing at his briefs, which he was supposed to keep on, and moving his lips down his chest.

Dean tried not to let his confusion show as the cameras kept filming, but damn, this was supposed to work the other way around, wasn't it? "Uh," he muttered, as Sam's head landed between his legs, and one strong hand wrenched open his thighs. The other hand ripped down the underwear and threw it aside. One camera followed its flight through the air.

Sam's hands reached under him and lifted his ass, then proceeded to lick the underside of his cock. Dean's eyes widened. What to hell was he...oh God... Dean's head went back into the pillow. He reached down threading his fingers through Sam's hair and for a second, as Sam took the head of his cock into his mouth, he completely forgot they were on camera.

"Mmmm...," he moaned, lifting his hips, urging Sam to take his cock deeper into his mouth. His fingers pulled at Sam's sable hair and Sam intensified his efforts. "Fuck, yeah!" Dean growled, thrashing a little as Sam's tongue moved around his shaft and his lips brushed down the length of him almost to the base."Oh, God, have mercy.!" Sam was deep throating all nine inches of him, his muscles working, swallowing him whole. Dean was lost in the moment.

Someone called cut, but Dean's cock wasn't listening. It pulsed out its joy as Sam finished him off then wiped his lips on the back of his hand. Sam sat back on his haunches and looked at him as Dean tried to get his breathing under control. "Now, is that what you meant by spontaneity, or did I misinterpret you?"

As soon as Dean started to recover, he got angry. "You dirty bastard, you did that on purpose." He sat up, searching around for his underwear.

"They're on the floor," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean gave him a shove and Sam practically fell off the bed. He was laughing now.

"That was fantastic," Nicole said, walking on set.

Sam picked up Dean's briefs and dangled them in front of him. "Are these what you're looking for?"

Dean snatched them out of his hand.

Nicole turned back around. "Awesome, guys. So natural."

"Wasn't it now?" Sam snarked, looking at Dean. "What do you think, Dean?"

"I think you're a low down, no good, piece of..." Dean started, struggling to put on his briefs.

Sam was wearing that stupid towel again. Right now, Dean could have strangled him with it. "You ambushed me!" He pointed his finger, getting up off the bed.

Sam's eyes widened. "I did what you told me to do."

Nicole placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It was wonderful, honey, you really made us feel it."

"Oh, he felt it all right," Sam smirked, saying it low enough so that only Dean could hear him.

Dean gave him a shove out of his path and marched off the set. "I'm going for a break. I'll be back in five."

"He's needs a moment." Sam grinned wickedly.

"I want you to be nice to him."

"I was nice, nicer than you'll ever know." Sam licked his lips.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible. Here comes Dean, just treat him right. We need him."

"What are you smirking at?" Dean demanded. "Haven't you had enough fun at my expense today?"

Sam studied him for a moment. "Okay, you're supposed to be in love with me in this next scene, so can you please act like it?"

"Considering I want to kill you at the moment, it will be an academy award winning performance." Dean bit out.

"Bring it on blondie," Sam said with a naughty smile, crawling into bed. He was really starting to enjoy this.

"And leave the towel on," Dean warned.

"Why? Are you afraid my cock might wander somewhere it's not supposed to, blondie?"

"Wandering cocks could get injured," Dean growled, meeting his gaze as he crawled into bed.

"Oh come on, sweet cheeks," Sam pulled him closer, "you know you can't resist me."

Dean pushed him away. "Watch me."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. This was going to be fun.

"Okay," Nicole called out, "let's have the simulated humping, then the aftermath. Let's try playing it through without interruption. We'll worry about the screw ups later. Positions."

In the scene, Tyler was supposed to be on top of Josh, who was on his back with his legs raised. Sam rolled Dean onto his stomach and got on top of him. "Try to look like you're enjoying it, blondie."

Dean pushed him off. "That's not how the scene goes."

"Now you're following the script?"

"What's going on?" Nicole demanded eager to get started.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "We're negotiating."

"He's dictating. He doesn't know the meaning of the word negotiate...and where's that towel?"

"It's on the floor."

"What's it doing there?"

"I can't move in it. How am I supposed to fuck you if I can't move my hips?"

"I'm not taking off the underwear."

"Chicken."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's a nasty look." Sam rolled him over onto his back and crawled between his legs.

"Stop rolling me around as if I'm a doll." Dean huffed.

"Touchy, make sure you get my good side," Sam joked, looking at the cameraman.

"Do you have one?" Dean sniped.

Sam lowered his head and kissed him. It was the best way to shut him up. And as soon as he did, he heard _action_. He became Tyler now, shutting out the nonsense. Love. He was in love for the first time, and with the wrong guy. He grabbed Josh's thighs and pressed his groin against his ass and began to move, imagining he was really fucking a willing and adoring sub, who would do anything for him.

Josh moaned appropriately. "Tyler, mmm...please." as Tyler thrust and twisted his hips and looked down into his eyes. Josh arched up and into each thrust. His head was thrown back lovely curve of his throat exposed. He felt Tyler's heavy stare as they moved together in perfect harmony. Their bodies becoming covered with a light sheen of sweat as they clung to each other in the throes of passion.

"You're so tight, so beautiful. God. I'm coming, Baby." Sam let his head go back, knowing the camera was soaking this up. It was his speciality, looking nuclear hot when he came.

Josh clutched him, brought him down into his arms, and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, moaning against him. "Tyler," he breathed. "I knew it could be like this from the moment I saw you."

Tyler kissed Josh on the top of the head. "Oh, Baby," he sighed. "I want this so much but we're from different worlds."

"Don't say that. I won't do anything you don't want me to, Tyler. I won't work the streets anymore, I promise."

Tyler looked deeply into his eyes. "I hope you mean that, Josh. I really do."

The camera stayed on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes, then Nicole yelled, "Cut! Beautiful!"

Dean pushed away from Sam, and got out of bed. He had to put some distance between them now. It was too much. He grabbed his robe and marched off down the hallway. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. When the door opened, he looked up, wiping his face off.

"You okay?" It was Chace. All the cast were there, some watching the filming.

Dean wasn't naïve enough to think that Chace was really concerned about him.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You looked a little shaken."

"I get into my scenes. It's hard to come down. Don't you get into your scenes?"

"Sure. Just don't get too into them," Chace said.

"What does that mean?

"With Nic gone, Sam is mine."

"Thanks for the newsflash. Good luck to you," he said and walked out. He checked the clock on the way back to the set. It was after five. People were standing around talking as he walked onto the set.

Nicole motioned to him. "How are you, honey?"

"Fine."

"We're going to call it a day."

"Thank God," he said. "We got some amazing scenes today, let's see what the editor does with it, and of course, we have a lot more of the same to film."

This movie was going to kill him. He glanced over suddenly to see Chace standing next to Sam, whispering something in his ear. He looked away. Nicole was still talking, but he wasn't listening. Chace was still hanging off Sam, who was dressed now in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Bye," Sam called out to cast and crew, lifting a hand.

Chace made a show of placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and yelling out goodnight to everyone as well.

"We know someone who's getting lucky tonight," one of the cameramen laughed.

"Chace's been panting for it all day," someone else replied. There was laughter.

Dean went to the dressing room and put on his clothes. He rubbed his eyes as he walked outside, purposely waiting until he thought Sam would be gone. He got into his agent's car and drove toward home. This week, he was picking up his own car. When he got home, he called his mom and chatted a bit. He didn't tell her what a horrible day he'd had.

"How's the movie going?" she chirped happily.

"Fine," he said rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Come for dinner Sunday."

"Okay, if I'm not too worn out. Bye, Mom, love you." He lowered his head on the sofa and sighed. His thoughts turned to Sam giving him that blow job right there on the set today. God, he was good at it, and he knew it, too. He did that just to prove a point, but Christ, Dean thought, moving his hand down to his cock, it was the best point he'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coming Out on Top  
Authors: Dean And Sam's Muse & Dean's Angel Cake  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/OMCs, Dean/OMC

Rating: M  
Warning: slash, rimming, bondage, toys, threesome, mentions of twincest

Disclaimer: We don't own Dean, Sam or Supernatural. We would love to!  
Summary: AU Sam Colt is the hot male erotic star of Casa Erotica Productions who likes his men blond, sub and easy. Dean Winchester is a handsome rising star on a collision course with the uber unyielding top on the set of a new Casa Erotica production _Clash of Desire_. When two Dom males collide who will come out on top?  
A/N: We decided Dean and Sam as stars of Erotic Male Films was the perfect basis for a Supernatural sexy AU. Enjoy! DSM & DAC.

**Coming Out on Top  
Part 3**

"Don't make me regret this," Sam pointed at Chace.

"Regret what, lover?" Chace cooed, undoing his jeans now in front of him.

"Bringing you home."

"Why would you regret it?"

"No more talk about Dean Winchester," he ordered. Chace hadn't shut up about Dean since they'd left the studio. "You're obsessed with him. If you're that obsessed with him, he should be fucking you, not me."

"Maybe he'd prefer to fuck you?"

"Enough, Chace," Sam warned.

"Okay." He stood there naked now. "You like?"

"Of course I like," Sam said, smiling. "Turn around."

Chace turned around, smiling at him, over his shoulder. "What are you going to do to me, stud?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked, standing. He already knew the answer. He wound his arms around Chace and pulled him back against him. He let his lips trail over his neck.

"Um," he moaned. "Use me, tie me up, fuck me til I beg for mercy."

"Mmmm very soon," Sam said. He picked up the rope Chace had brought along and tossed it at him. "Take it upstairs to my room. Get out the toys. I'll be there in a bit."

"Don't be long," he pleaded. He picked up a bottle of wine off the bar and took it with him.

Sam walked out on the balcony and watched the sun go down. It was beautiful. The moon was full and the sky was filled with stars. He told himself to stop worrying about the movie. It would be all right. The fans would either love them together or hate them. They'd have to see. It was a strong script and he'd play it the way they wanted.

Sam drained the glass of wine he was holding and put it down. He walked back in, locked the door, and took off his shirt. He walked up the stairs and into his room. Chace lay on his bed, drinking his wine straight from the bottle, his cock hard, legs spread. He was a total slut, but that's what he needed right now. He undid his jeans and took them down, along with the underwear. He was already in his bare feet.

Chace threw the rope at him. "God, you're hot. I can't wait for you to fuck me with that huge cock of yours."

Sam walked over and swung the rope over one of the low beams in his bedroom ceiling. The entire house was ranch style with lots of wood everything, just a fringe benefit really. He reached out and dragged Chace off the bed. He liked it rough. "Filthy slut," he said, slapping his ass. Sam wrapped the rope around his wrists and tied it securely.

Chace's feet barely touched the floor.

Sam picked up the dildo Chace had placed on the bed, and rubbed some lube on it, then without warning, he shoved it up inside of him.

Chace cried out. "Ooooh..."

Sam turned it on and walked around him as the dildo vibrated in his ass. He cupped his balls, played with his cock and then licked his nipples awhile.

Chace was having a great time.

Sam grew bored quickly. He was ready for the main event. He didn't care if Chace was standing or sitting or sideways really. He pulled out the dildo and easily went into him. He closed his eyes. He wanted to laugh suddenly, thinking of Dean today. He'd really played dirty with him, but Dean pissed him off with his accusations. Sam began to pump deep inside of Chace, wondering what it would have been like to fuck Dean today. He couldn't of course, not with an audience. Dean was beautiful that sculpted body and those incredible jade eyes. He came, Chace shouting something as Sam took his prick in hand and stroked it into submission. Sam pulled out of him and undid his hands.

"That's it?" Chace complained

"I'm tired tonight, not into games. You can let yourself out."

"But I can go with you tomorrow to work."

"Whatever," Sam said, climbing into his bed.

Chace climbed in beside him. "You have the greatest cock."

"Go to sleep."

Someone was shaking him. Sam started and opened his eyes. "What?"

It was Chace. "You were dreaming."

"Well then why didn't you just let me dream?" he growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"You were saying Dean!"

"Dean? I was not."

"Yes, you were. are you hung up on him now?"

"I'm not hung up on anyone. And why are you still here?"

"You told me I could stay," he protested.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"I got to get up. You, too. Jump in the shower, I'll make coffee."

"Join me?" Chace smiled invitingly.

"There's no time to fuck, Chace. We have to be on the set, and we're already behind time. I haven't even worked out yet.

"You work out before you leave for the set?"

"Yeah," he said, getting out of bed.

"I'd love to watch you. It would be a real turn on."

"You watching me eat toast would be a turn on.

I'll have to skip the workout today." He went down the stairs, used the bathroom next to the kitchen and then turned on the coffee maker. _I was calling out Dean? _Must be because of the movie.

A half hour later, they were in the car, Sam holding his insulated coffee thermos in one hand and driving with the other.

"More sex scenes today?"

"Yep," he said, moving around a huge truck.

"So you like his kisses?" Sam gave him a hard look.

"Okay, I won't ask," Chace put up his hand.

"As soon as all this mushy stuff is done, I have some big scenes coming up with you, and one with Dean, too."

"All this mushy stuff as you call it," Sam said, waving at the guard who opened the gate, and the fans, "is what sells the movie." He turned into the lot and slipped into his parking space.

Dean was just getting out of a car beside him.

"New car?" Sam asked, getting out.

"Yeah," Dean said, glancing at Chace.

"Finally got rid of your mommy's?" Chace laughed. "I heard someone say he was driving his mother's car."

"It was my agent's and at least I didn't have to spread my legs for a ride to work," Dean called back with a grin.

Sam laughed out loud

"That was a nasty thing to say. You're a nasty bitch," Chace accused.

"I'm not a bitch," Dean said, "jerk maybe. So work off all your frustrations last night, Sam?" he turned to him as they all walked to the door.

"Frustrations? Me?"

Dean opened the door and waved his hand for him and Chace to go in first.

Sam turned and looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you had to take that home to bang," he said as Chace walked along ahead, "so I figured there was desperation involved."

"Jealous?" Sam taunted.

Dean laughed. "Oh, you wish," he said heading off to makeup.

Sam shook his head. "It's going to be another one of those days."

Dean was deep in thought as the hairdresser fixed his hair. Some of the other cast members came in and were complimenting him on his work yesterday. He thanked them, looking up as Sam walked in.

"Nicole says the film was good yesterday, but there are a few angles that have to be re-shot, most of it kissing."

"Can I get a stand in for that?" Dean asked only half joking.

"Ha, ha," he titled his head. "Don't worry, the torment will soon be over. Behave today?"

"Me?" Dean almost choked. "I will if you will."

Sam gave him a naughty smile and walked out.

It wasn't too bad at first. People were fussy and they were both told to step here and look this way and that. It was annoying more than anything. They didn't get to anything new, only the same scenes shot in different ways.

At the end of the day as Dean lay back on the bed, his eyes closed, relieved that the day was finally over, Sam walked over to the bed and blew some air into his face. He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Is there some way you can refrain from getting a hard-on?"

"Why, does it bother you that I'm more potent than you?"

"Potent?" He laughed. "Try, horny, blondie." He perched on the edge of the bed.

"Get off," Dean protested.

"You sound like a little girl, get off," he mocked, giving him a shove.

"Hey, knock it off."

He laughed. "I just wanted to tell you, you get hard every time.."

"I know," Dean raised an eyebrow. "So sue me. I can't help it. I think about sex and I'm hard."

"You need to get laid," Sam said, standing.

"Are you volunteering your ass?"

"Hah!" he said, tossing his head and walking off.

"It's a nice one," Dean called out after him, "and I know for a fact, it's tight as hell." He laughed at his little joke for a few minutes, contemplating the idea of fucking that gorgeous ass. He'd bet Sam had never been fucked by anyone. He was the one who did the fucking. Umm... The thought had great appeal, to make Sam his total cock slut. Sam should see his cock now!

It took several more days to get the scenes they were working on perfect, and finally, at the end of two weeks, on Friday, they were to begin another erotic scene. At the last minute, there were some script changes, and the scene was expanded and made even more erotic. And it showed a lot of skin.

Dean was nervous about it and took a risk first thing that morning, telling Sam about it. "Please, no smart remarks, but I'm a little nervous about this scene."

"It's good to be nervous," Sam replied, drinking a cup of coffee. "It's a brand new scene."

"Isn't it a little riskier than what they usually do in your films?"

"Yeah."

"Why the changes at the last minute?"

"Nicole said that we look delicious together on film, and that they want to make the most of it. You have a incredibly sexy body, by the way."

Dean blinked. "Why, thank you, Sam. Is that a compliment?"

"It's an observation," he nodded. "Let's go to work."

As they were taking their places, Sam said, "I really need time to slip into Tyler's character for this scene."

"Why?" Dean asked him, "because the thought of touching me as Sam is such a turn off?" It was meant to be a joke, but it didn't come out that way.

Sam stared at him. "What?"

"Never mind. Forget it. That's not what I meant. I don't feel secure in this scene. I really haven't had time to study it."

"Wing it," Sam said. "Better yet," he mocked, "be spontaneous."

"Mr. Comedian." Dean checked the script again. This was supposed to be a beautiful love scene. He took a breath, concentrated on Josh, who he was, what he felt for this man who'd saved him from the street.

When the call for action came, Dean was ready. He took off the robe, walked nude onto the set. He was in the headspace. Sam was on the bed, naked himself, and Dean was prepared to play the scene the way it was written, but the sight of him laying like that on the bed fueled something in Dean that made the scene morph into something new. He moved over the top of him, kissed his belly, his chest, let his hand touch his cock as his lips touched his. Touching his cock wasn't in the script, but it was automatic, and before Sam could protest or interrupt the scene, Dean pressed his naked body against his and captured his mouth. He grabbed both of his wrists suddenly and pressed them back against the mattress. _Don't fight me._

Sam's head turned slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. Dean rubbed his hard cock against Sam's thigh. _I want to fuck you. Josh wants to fuck you. Josh, me...oh Christ I want to pump your ass so hard...Sam!_

Sam managed to get one wrist free, and he rolled Dean over on the bed, which moved them into the scene. He looked down at him and smiled. Sam or Tyler, or a little of both, he wasn't sure. He moved over him, kissing his neck, his chest. If he touched his cock, Dean was going to lose it. He didn't.

"I love you, Josh," Sam groaned. "God help me."

Dean's hands settled in his hair. He said his line, not sure if it was right. Damn it, this was the only time he got to touch him and he suddenly realized how much he wanted him. _Damn you, Sam Colt. I don't even like you, and I was determined not to become one of your stupid groupies. I won't be Chace. I won't be Nic either._

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at him.

"Where in hell are you?"

"What?"

Everyone was standing around staring at him.

"Forget your lines again?" Sam asked, leaning over him.

"You're naked," Dean said, pushing him away. He got out of the bed and grabbed his robe. "I need a break."

Sam collapsed on the bed with a groan. "Don't tell me we have to go through that entire scene again. God have mercy!"

"Cover up," Nicole said, throwing the blanket over him. "You're going to give the crew a heart attack. He's just tired. It's been a long haul. Bobby wants you and Dean to go out and let off some steam. Have fun. Be seen and photographed together. It will be good publicity for the film and the fans will love it. Casa Erotica will pick up the tab."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're not dating and we can barely talk to each other without having an argument," Sam replied still thinking about how it felt to be touching Dean.

"Invite some friends along. All of you can go out to a dance club and have a good time. Now go talk to Dean." Nicole patted his shoulder encouragingly.

Sam wrapped the blanket around him. He wandered down the hallway and walked into the dressing room. Dean was sitting there in a chair, looking straight ahead.

"Hey," Sam greeted him, wrapping the blanket around him tighter and taking the seat next to him.

"Hey yourself."

"You're even more temperamental than Nic was."

"Are you a stone?" Dean demanded, looking at him.

"Ah, let me see," Sam pinched his forearm, "No."

Dean laughed a little, punching him. "Be serious."

"Okay, I...am...not...a...stone. Is that serious enough for you?"

Dean was looking him right in the eyes, so Sam surrendered and looked back. "Okay, I'm listening."

"When we're together like that, don't you...well...how do you focus?"

"I play my part, and I focus on the role."

"Well, aren't you lucky? I'm having a harder time focusing.

"Maybe you don't prepare yourself enough beforehand." Sam really didn't want him to go there.

"Prepare myself like what masturbate?"

"No. I mean, get into your character, maybe you should try to stay in character all day."

"Oh, so you and I can play Josh and Tyler?"

"That's who we are, Dean, when we're doing those scenes."

"What about you and Nic?"

"What about me and Nic?"

"You were in his bed off set. How did that work?"

"It didn't," he said, looking around. "Do you see Nic anywhere?"

"Why'd he leave you, really, and don't tell me it was just because you're promiscuous. You were always that. What finally killed the relationship?"

"He wanted me to love him."

"And you didn't?"

"I didn't..." he paused, "convince him."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you loved him, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, shaking his head. "You look surprised, Dean, surprised that Sam Colt could actually love someone."

"No, it's just..."

"It's okay, most people would find it hard to believe."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "That's life," he slipped off the chair, "I really came to tell you that Bobby wants up to go out and have fun together. Let the press get some pictures of us having a good time. We can invite some friends and go in a group. The fans would love it."

Dean stared at him thoughtfully. "Okay. Do you trust me, Sam?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'll make all the arrangements for tonight. I guarantee we will have a blast." Dean granted him a sunny brilliant smile. "Pick me up at 9:00 and wear something sexy."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam tossed over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Hurry up, Josh, Tyler is waiting, and whatever you're feeling at the time, use it. I do. And don't worry, the anxiety will pass."

"Will it?" Dean asked, but Sam had already left the dressing room.

He stood with a sigh. He hadn't told him what he wanted to, and that was okay because he wasn't even sure what that was. As he walked back to the set, he was thinking about what he could have said, and it all sounded stupid. _When I touch you, I really want you, I'm not acting. I want to possess you, Sam, make you mine, make you submit to my passion, make you love me._

There, he'd said it to himself, but Sam would never hear that. It didn't even make sense to him. He was getting caught up in a role, and it was becoming a jumbled mess inside of him. Sam told him to use it, use his emotions in the scene. He was right. That's what he'd do, and when they weren't working, he'd return to reality and realize that there could never be anything but a working relationship between him and Sam.

On the bed, Tyler kissed Josh passionately, and tears of gratitude ran down his face. It wasn't hard to cry in this scene for some reason. He cried right on cue.

"Hey," Tyler said, "what's this?" He wiped the tears off Josh's face.

"I can't see you anymore," he said, turning his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's over," he tried to get out of the bed.

Tyler grabbed him. "No. You're not leaving without an explanation."

"I have to go back to him, Tyler. I owe him. He'll kill me if I don't."

"I won't let him hurt you. Stay with me, Baby," Tyler begged, pulling him back down into his arms. "Shush," he said, wiping his tears. "I've got you, sleep now."

He stroked Josh's hair and looked up, the camera capturing the worry on his face.

Someone yelled "Cut!"

Sam was still holding him. Dean sniffed, wiped a stray tear off his face.

"Hey," Sam said, looking down into his face, "that was some acting."

"Thanks. You can let me go now, Tyler."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sam laughed, releasing him wondering how he could look so damn beautiful in tears. He sat up. "I'll pick you up at 9:00."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'll be ready."

Dean picked up the phone as soon as he got home and dialed. When the familiar soft seductive voice answered, he smiled wickedly knowing it was going to be a night to remember.

Sam knocked on Dean's door at five minutes til 9:00. He was a little nervous and a lot curious about what Dean had planned for him tonight. He was wearing skin tight blue jeans that accentuated his package and amazing ass. He had chosen a tailored aqua blue shirt that molded to his muscular chest and brought out the blue green in his eyes.

Dean opened the door and walked right out locking it behind him, "You ready for this Sammy?" Dean favored him with a thousand watt grin.

Sam couldn't seem to talk as he looked at Dean standing there in painted on leather pants with a sheer black muscle tee hugging his torso. His blond hair was spiked and he had on a touch of eyeliner that made his jade eyes glow. Sam felt himself get hard in his jeans cause, damn, he looked sexy. Wait, had Dean just called him Sammy?

Dean shook his shoulder, "Sam you with me?"

"Yeah, we'd better go." Sam turned and walked to his Porshe with Dean following right behind him admiring the way his tight jeans clung to the curve of his perfect ass.

They pushed through the doors of Bliss fifteen minutes later. They had made small talk on the drive with Dean smiling a secret smile that was making Sam crazy. Dean took his hand as they entered the club and led him to the dance floor. Sam followed wondering exactly what was going on here. The thumpa thumpa of the dance music pulsed through the huge club. Sam was grateful for that. They wouldn't have to talk.

Dean walked out into the crowd of half dressed bodies on the crowed dance floor obviously looking for someone. He stopped abruptly and Sam ended up pressed against his back. He looked over Dean's shoulder and saw three guys dirty dancing together. Two dark haired guys had a shorter blond sandwiched between them. The way they were moving make Sam think they had danced like this before. The blond looked up and Sam recognized him immediately.

The blond pointed and the two dark haired men looked over at Dean and Sam. The trio smiled hugely and came towards them. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. How did Dean know Lucien the gorgeous blond sub was an icon in the male erotic film industry. He was known for being an incredibly talented Diva who usually kept himself separate from others in the biz because he was in a relationship with a computer guru. The two dark headed men were Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows stars of the _Caged Heat_ series. Sam had always wanted a guest starring role in one of their films.

Lucien got to Dean first and jumped in his arms wrapping his legs around his waist as he kissed him. Dean grabbed his pert ass and held him up as he kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Lucien whispered something in Dean's ear then looked at Sam over his shoulder. Dean set him down and hugged and kissed Michael and Lincoln. Sam was introduced to everyone and shook hands.

They couldn't really talk so they started to dance again. Dean ended up between Lucien and Sam. Lucien had one around Dean's waist and the other on Sam's hip as they ground against each other to the beat. Sam couldn't stop staring at him and thinking how much he would love to have both of them tonight. Lucien started to kiss Dean's neck and Dean turned his head to give him access. Sam watched entranced as Lucien licked and kissed the curve of Dean's throat. His attention was caught by the blond's hand moving down to cover Dean's cock. Just as he did he bit down hard on Dean's neck right where it met the shoulder. Dean shuddered and moaned. Sam was rock hard now and he wanted them so bad he could taste it. Lucien moved his hand so Sam could see how hard Dean was. He met the blond's shimmering blue eyes and Lucien released Dean's throat. The invitation was clear.

Sam leaned in and licked up Dean's neck noting how he tasted like honey and spice. He had one hand on the curve of Lucien's ass and the other on Dean's hip as he crushed them all together. His eyes met Lucien's again as he bit down on Dean's throat and felt the shudder go through him. Fuck, they were going to make him crazy!

Michael and Lincoln were dancing close by and observing them. They caught a look from Dean and moved in. Michael pulled Dean to him as Lucien moved in between Sam and Lincoln. Sam wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he didn't mind when Lucien started to kiss, lick and bite his throat. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on but Dean was right. He was having a hell of a good time.

Dozens of pictures were taken of the stars as they danced and drank and chatted together for the next few hours. Michael and Lincoln left around midnight and Dean, Sam and Lucien left about a half hour later. As the trio walked out of the club flash bulbs went off all around them. They were all clinging to each other and smiling. They finally broke through and made it to Sam's car. Dean pulled Lucien onto his lap as Sam got behind the wheel and they drove off.

"What did it feel like when they made that mold of your prick for the Lollicocks?" Sam had been wanting to ask that question all night. Lollicocks had become a sensation a few years ago when Lucien had come up with the idea of selling them for a charity fund raiser. It seemed both men and women like to lick the long, hard and juicy Lollicocks.

"It was kind of tingly. The stuff was warm and it was kind of nice. How about we get a mold made of yours! I could add you to the line like Linc and Mikey. You too, Dean!" Lucien was smiling hugely at them.

"All the proceeds go to charity right?" Dean asked.

"Every penny."

"I'll think about." Sam said wondering why he felt a pang of jealousy at how Lucien was touching Dean like he owned him.

"I'll do it." Dean replied, "Just tell me where and when, Luci."

"Luci?" Sam raised a brow.

"My closest friends are allowed to call me that." Lucien said as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Exit onto Brentwood. That's where I live." Lucien snuggled with Dean as they took the exit.

Sam felt that pang again. Was Dean going to go in with Lucien and leave him alone? He pulled up to the house Lucien had indicated and waited to see what would happen.

Lucien leaned over and kissed him gently then bit his lip hard before pulling away, "It was nice meeting you Sam. Maybe we'll see each other again depending on how things turn out." He turned back to Dean, "Walk me to my door."

When they got to the large double doors, Dean stopped and looked down into Lucien's baby blue eyes, "What's up Luci?"

"Promise me you won't fall in love with Sam Colt." Lucien looked at him earnestly concern evident in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Dean licked his lips nervously.

"Fuck him, make him your bitch, if you must, but don't love him. I don't want him to break you like he broke Nic." Lucien cupped Dean's face tenderly in his hand.

Dean leaned down and kissed him tenderly, "He won't break me, Luci. I promise."

"Love you, Dean. Be careful."

"Love you too, Luci. Say hi to Chris for me and give him my love."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Luci."

Sam had the white pill in his hand waiting for Dean to get back in the car. As Dean shut the car door Sam popped the pill in his mouth and grabbed Dean and kissed him. Dean gasped and Sam forced his tongue into Dean's mouth and tangled with Dean's tongue. Dean tasted something bitter and struggled but Sam had him pinned against the door. Sam kissed him long and hard and by the time he pulled back the bitter taste was only a memory.

"Have you ever fucked on E, Dean?"

"No, I don't take drugs." Dean looked at him wondering what the hell was going on.

"You're gonna love it. It makes every touch intense. It heightens every sensation. It will blow your mind, Baby.' Sam's eyes were blown black with lust.

They flew down the highway towards Sam's house. Dean was marveling at how all the colors of the night had taken on an extra bright hue. Sam reached over and palmed Dean's cock through his leather pants. Dean's head fell back as he moaned and spread his legs wider. Sam bit down hard on his lip and punched the accelerator.

Sam pulled up right in front of the door and jumped out of the car. He ran to Dean's side and pulled his door open. Dean got out and Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Want you so fucking bad," Sam growled and kissed his hard.

Dean returned the kiss and started unbuttoning Sam's shirt. He needed to touch Sam's skin. Sam pulled back from the kiss and said, "Let's get these clothes off."

They stripped down quickly and Dean ignored the alarm bells going off in his head. He was going to have this to hell with the consequences. Dean pushed Sam back onto the bed. "Christ, no wonder I'm half out of my mind. You're perfect." Dean held up the rope he had snagged from the bedside.

"Wait. Don't," Sam said, when he saw the rope.

"Hush," Dean said, crawling on top of him, "or I'll have to gag you with my cock. I might do that anyway." He grabbed one wrist and pulled it up over Sam's head, moving up so that he was practically sitting on Sam's face. He tied his hand to the bed as Sam swore at him, struggling, trying to buck him off by grabbing him from the other side. "What a pleasurable way to subdue a big macho guy like you," Dean tied the other wrist to the headboard, "sit on his face." He was laughing.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Sam demanded, his dark eyes filled with anger. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to end.

"You're sexy when you're angry, you know that." Dean trailed his cock along Sam's lips and the sensation gave him a full body shiver.

"I'll bite." Sam threatened.

"No, you won't, but I'll play nice." Dean laid beside him and ran his fingers over Sam's chest, his stomach, his cock. "It's heaven touching you."

Sam's body was responding to Dean's sensual caresses. His cock was lengthening, pulsing, needing Dean's touch. He'd never been restrained before, and he had to admit, it was a turn on. Dean kissed his thigh, licked his balls, let his lips brush the head of his cock.

Sam moaned and lifted his hips.

Dean smiled at him. "You're mine tonight. Say it."

"I'm yours tonight," Sam replied without hesitation. "Please, don't stop touching me."

Dean moved his hand up over his belly, ran his thumb over one of his nipples, lowered his mouth and licked the length of Sam's throbbing cock.

Sam moaned, tested the restraints, lifted his hips again. "Suck it, I need your mouth on me, Dean."

"All in good time," Dean said, standing. "Where do you keep the lube?"

"In the closet. Why do you need..."

"Shush," he said, walking to the closet. "Oh, Sammy, you have a virtual playhouse of toys here. Wow, look at this." He put the box down on the bed. "Nipple clamps, lube, dildo's, butt plugs, drip candles. batteries, cock rings, and what is that?" He held up something that looked like a cat of nine tails.

"For special tastes," he said.

"Oh," Dean studied it.

"Dean," he looked down at his own prick, licked his lips, "be a good boy since you started this, and help me out here."

"Oh I plan to, Sammy," he said, coming closer. He had the lube in his hand. He opened it, squeezed some on his fingers.

"What are you doing with that? You're going to lube yourself and ride my cock?"

"I like that idea, but there's an idea I like even better right now."

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking down as Dean reached underneath him. When his finger hit his pink bud with that cold lube, he jolted. "Oh no, you don't."

Dean gave his cock another gentle squeeze. "Just let me play in your ass for awhile. I won't do anything else, unless you say yes. Relax. Sammy," he moaned, reaching over and kissing him hotly on the mouth, "I want to be your first."

A finger went up inside of him and it felt damn uncomfortable. He didn't let anyone do that to him. He was a top, one hundred percent, and he wasn't interested in experimentation. "I've done it before," Sam grunted, "and I'm not into it."

"You're lying," Dean said, moving the finger deeper. "Feel that, Sammy. I know it feels good. Just relax and enjoy it."

God, it did feel good, "Touch me," Sam urged, his hips beginning to move. He lifted up and Dean went deeper. "Oh God," he groaned.

"Yeah, Baby ," Dean said. "I knew you'd love it." He withdrew his finger and lifted Sam's legs. His tongue began to dance sensually over his entrance, dipping in and out, licking him, causing his hips to buck, his cock to leak. Dean pressed his tongue in deep and vibrated it against Sam's silken inner walls.

Sam cried out and tugged against the rope. God, it felt so damn good. He couldn't imagine why he had never let anyone do this to him before.

Dean pressed his right and left index fingers in beside his tongue and started working Sam open. Sam was writhing and moaning urging him to go deeper. Dean obliged and Sam was going crazy under the intense sensual attack. Dean pulled his head back and his fingers out as he looked at Sam's flushed face. Sam whined at the loss and Dean lubed three fingers and pressed them inside as he took Sam's leaking prick in his mouth. Sam's whole body shuddered and he moaned and pulled at the rope. Dean pressed his fingers deeper until he could tap Sam's sweet spot just as he swallowed his huge cock down his throat. Sam's body bowed up off the bed and he was keening.

Dean pulled out his fingers and released Sam's prick. He tore open the condom package and rolled it on his cock, massaging Sam's balls as he did. Sam moaned and Dean positioned his cock at his entrance. "Take a deep breath then relax. Relax your muscles. Yeah, that's it, that's it. Oh God, Sammy, Christ!"

Dean was inside of him, his cock filling his ass. It hurt like hell. It felt like Dean was ripping him apart. Then the resistance ceased and Dean stopped, just keeping his hips still. Dean looked at him and Sam couldn't remember any man ever looking at him like that. It was as if Dean had left the planes of earth and was somewhere else entirely.

He began to move again, pushing deeper, sinuous hips twisting then pulling out a little, then pushing, pulling, rocking his ass, his bed. Dean was fucking him now, the way Sam had fucked hundreds of guys in his lifetime, and Sam felt suddenly that he belonged to Dean completely, possessed, subdued, without control, and there was peace, and beauty, and finally, release as Dean cried out something incoherent, coming inside of him, and his hand jerked his cock until he came himself, his wrists feeling raw from pulling against the rope.

Dean pulled out of him carefully. He laid his head on his groin and bestowed tiny kisses on his fading cock. "I love you," he purred.

Sam's head went to the side. He closed his eyes. He must have fallen off to sleep for a few minutes because when he opened his eyes, Dean was laying beside him, looking at him with concern. "Was it that painful, Sammy? Are you okay?"

"The ropes, or your cock?"

"Oh, Baby," Dean exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry. Damn rough ropes. Don't you have any handcuffs with padding?"

Sam looked at him. "Jesus Christ, you've been around., huh?"

Dean laughed. "I'm not a specialist or anything."

Sam sat up. "Ow, fuck."

"It will hurt for a day or two. You have to work on opening up a little more. The best thing to do is get right back up on the horse."

"Fine, I'll get a big stallion to fuck me every day," Sam got off the bed.

"No," Dean followed him to the bathroom, taking his hand, "I'll fuck you every day."

"How kind of you to offer," Sam met his eyes.

Dean touched his cheek and then he kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You were driving me wild. That's what I tried to tell you before. I wanted you so badly and it was hard to act in those scenes with you."

"It's okay," Sam said. He opened his arms and Dean went into them.

"If I hurt you, I'm..."

"You didn't hurt me," Sam said, looking down at him. "It was kinky. I liked it." He laughed, kissed him again.

"Okay, good. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Minus the ropes?"

"Handcuffs this time, with furry pink cuffs." Dean exclaimed with wicked grin.

Sam made a face. Dean kissed him again, this time, Sam held onto him. The kiss intensified and Dean ran his hand down over his flank. Sam kissed down the length of his chest. Dean purred and placed his hands in Sam's hair.

"Make love to me, Dean." Sam moaned.

Then suddenly, they heard the door open. They both paused when a voice said, "There you are, Sam. Nice to see you're getting on well with my replacement."

Dean scrambled to put his clothes back on, not believing his eyes. He didn't know who was more shocked, Sam or himself.

"Nic?" Sam reached for the blanket on the bed and dragging it in front of him.

"Oh don't cover up on my account," Nic said, walking into the room, "I'm fully enjoying the view. And this poor guy here, give him his chance to enjoy heaven, given that his days are numbered." Nic ran his gaze over Sam. He snatched the blanket and threw it aside. "He's impressive, isn't he?" Nic looked at Dean, "In oh so many ways. Once you've been fucked with that cock, Dean, my friend, there's nothing quite like it, and believe me," he looked at Sam, "I've done all I could to find a suitable replacement. Now, I've come home and I want it back." There was a softening of his features suddenly. He looked at Sam with such longing, Dean felt as if he were intruding on their lovemaking.

"I've missed you."

Dean waited for Sam to say something. He didn't. He just kept staring at Nic.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "if you'll excuse me." He walked out of the room and when he got to the top of the stairs, practically ran down them.

He stood at the curb looking back at Sam's house. What in the hell was Nic doing back here? He had walked away from everything, including Sam, now he came back because he couldn't find a better fuck?

Damn. Dean closed his eyes. And what was with Sam anyway? He just stood there, saying nothing, after what they'd shared. He knew he was pushing it tonight, but he sensed what Sam needed, what he wanted, and oh God, Dean needed it himself.

"I need you, Sam, I love you." He had told him that tonight. Maybe he should have said it louder. He knew that Sam wasn't the ideal boyfriend. He could be crude, and insensitive, and unfaithful, but Dean figured if anyone could tame him, he could, only just enough to make him his.

"What the hell is Nic doing here?" It was Chace.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"I was waiting for you to leave so I could see Sam."

"God, you are so pathetic."

"We're both in the same position here, honey. We're losing the best fuck we ever had, and a shot at the big time. If Nic is back for good, you can kiss any future movie deals with Sam Colt goodbye."

Dean looked at him. Was it true? Was he just like Chace, another of Sam's drooling admirers, salivating to be his co-star?

"Give me a ride home," Dean said.

"Okay. Let's go for a drink, I could use one."

Dean glanced at him, then muttered, "What the hell."

"Sam's in love with Nic," Chace told him in the bar. "He pretends otherwise, but I know it."

"I know it, too," Dean said, working his way past drunk and well on to fubar. (fucked up beyond all recognition)

"I'm not going to be able to drive." Chace moaned. "Fuck it," he slurred, "we'll take a taxi to your place."

Dean finished his drink.

"You know how many times Sam has had me?"

"I don't care," Dean said. "Call a cab," he told the bartender. "I had him," he said under his breath. "Tonight, Sam was mine. He will always be more mine than Nic's."

"What?" Chace demanded, staggering to the door.

"Nothing," Dean growled.

When he awoke the next morning, there was a body in the bed with him. He looked over and saw _Chace was _sprawled there. "Oh dear Lord," he said. He was still fully dressed. They both were thankfully.

He got up, held onto his head and stumbled to the kitchen. Thank God it was Saturday. He looked at his answering machine. Nothing. At least Sam could have called to find out if he got home all right. Mr. Fucking Sensitive was probably too damn busy fucking his ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my aching head," Chace groaned from the next room.

The doorbell rang. "Dean, it's your mother!" He heard through the door.

Dean placed his face in his hands. "God, get me through this day," he muttered. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Mom, this isn't a really good time to.."

"Dean," Chace came out of the bedroom, "did we fuck last night?"

"Oh my," his mother said.

"No, we didn't," Dean muttered. "Chace, this is my mother."

"Hi," Chase said smiling sweetly at her.

"Come in, Mom," Dean invited.

"You look horrible, dear," she said, glancing at Chace. "Now, let me take a look at this nice young man."

Well, she got two out of three right. "Mom, Chace is just a friend."

"I understand the meaning of the word fuck, dear," she said, taking Chace by the elbow and steering him into the kitchen. "Do you like doughnuts? Dean, what do you feed him?"

Dean slammed his palm against his forehead. "Mom, Chace is not my boyfriend, really. I don't have a boyfriend."

"The guy he thought was going to be his boyfriend," Chace said, sitting down and taking a doughnut, "well, I was doing him, too, but now his ex is back in town and neither one of us are going to be getting any."

"Any what?' his mother asked, looking at Dean.

"Chace," Dean growled between clenched teeth, "eat your doughnut. Nothing, Mom, just ignore him."

"She said she knew the meaning of the word," Chace protested, his mouth full of doughnut.

"Don't you have a producer to seduce?" Dean glared at him.

"You want me to leave?"

"That's not very nice, dear," his mother said. Dean sighed. "And why do you seduce producers?" she asked Chace.

"I don't seduce producers, and Dean, I thought we had an affinity over Sam."

"We don't have anything over Sam," Dean said, "now, go home."

Chace shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll call a cab."

The door slammed. His mother was looking at him strangely. "Dear, if you don't slow down, you're going to have a heart attack. Now, what happened between you and that nice young man?"

"Nothing, Mom, really. He's not a nice young man."

"Is there a nice young man?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm off men for awhile."

"You're going straight?" she looked hopeful.

"I'm going chastity," he replied. "Have some coffee, Mom."

Dean was dreading Monday morning. He hadn't slept much and his mother still thought Chace was his nice young man. When he got there, Sam's car was in the place beside him. He didn't want to see him. He'd prefer to not even have to be in the same room with him, but there was no chance of that. They had a movie to finish. They were supposed to start filming on location later today, so this morning there was going to be a meeting in the conference room. On the way down the hallway, he ran smack into Sam.

"I want to talk to you," Sam said.

"Listen," Dean put up a hand, taking Sam's forearm and pulling him aside, "Friday night I didn't know what I was doing. I was messed up on E, none of it was real, or made any sense to me after. Can we please forget about it?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just stood there, his mouth open a little bit, then abruptly he said, "Fine. If that's what you want. Consider it forgotten." He turned and went in the other direction.

Pain. Dean felt physical pain suddenly, but it would pass. He swallowed it, lifted his head up high and walked into the conference room.

The shooting schedule was all over the place, a lot of scenes with Sam and him needing to be shot at night, especially when they first meet, and later when Josh is forced to go back to his pimp and Tyler rescues him.

Everyone was handed a sheet with times and locations. Dean was trying to concentrate on his, and not on Sam, who was sitting across from him.

The door opened and Nic walked in, yelling, "Surprise!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Coming Out on Top  
Authors: Dean And Sam's Muse & Dean's Angel Cake  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Sam/OMCs, Dean/OMC

Rating: M  
Warning: slash, rimming, bondage, toys, threesome, mentions of twincest

Disclaimer: We don't own Dean, Sam or Supernatural. We would love to!  
Summary: AU Sam Colt is the hot male erotic star of Casa Erotica Productions who likes his men blond, sub and easy. Dean Winchester is a handsome rising star on a collision course with the uber unyielding top on the set of a new Casa Erotica production _Clash of Desire_. When two Dom males collide who will come out on top?  
A/N: We decided Dean and Sam as stars of Erotic Male Films was the perfect basis for a Supernatural sexy AU. Enjoy! DSM & DAC.

**Coming Out on Top  
Conclusion**

People were genuinely happy to see Nic, except for Chace, who openly snarled when he walked in. Dean knew that a lot of these people had worked with Nic previously and were his friends. There were some tears even.

Nicole tolerated the reunion for a little while, but now she didn't looked pleased at the disruption. Dean nodded at Nic when he looked in his direction, noting that he'd walked over to Sam now and placed a familiar hand on his shoulder. Dean wanted to ask him if that was for his benefit, but he didn't. He didn't need a hint. He'd been told. Sam looked up as Nic said something, and Nic smiled at him, even touching his hair.

"Can we get back to it now?" Nicole bellowed. "We do have work to do."

People immediately settled down.

She continued talking about the location shoots, the first, which would be later that afternoon in a downtown office, which was to serve as the precinct where Tyler worked.

Dean felt like he was going to be sick, watching Nic stand there near Sam, looking down over his shoulder at the shooting schedule, as if they were a couple. Sam had told him he'd been in love with Nic. A person just doesn't fall out of love like that. He was sure Sam was happy that Nic was back. _God, please, don't let me be in love._

"We prefer that everyone goes on the bus to the location," Nicole said, "to cut down on parking problems. Okay, meet back here at one."

Dean stood, desperately wanting to get to hell out of that room. He was feeling claustrophobic, and Chace looked like he wanted to come over to him and rant about Sam.

"Dean, may I see you?" Nicole said as he was leaving.

"Sure," he replied. The room emptied.

"Close the door," she said. He closed it. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"There's nothing that's going to get in the way of the fantastic chemistry you got going on screen with Sam, is there? Look, honey, I'm in film. I'm an observer. I saw your face when Nic walked in."

"I made a mistake, that's all. I mixed fantasy with reality, and I got into a bit of trouble, but it's over. Everything is clear to me now."

"Does your heart know that yet?"

He turned away, forced back the tears. "No." He turned back to her and smiled. "I won't let it interfere with the movie, Nicole, I promise."

"Okay. If I can do anything for you, tell me."

"A good whipping," he said, laughing, "might knock some sense into my head."

"You like bad boys, but then again, who doesn't?"

"No more bad boys for me." He smiled. "See you this afternoon."

"See you there."

Nic stayed away from the shoot that afternoon, and for that, Sam was grateful. He'd been nothing but tiresome since he'd come back, and Sam couldn't wait for him to find another place to live.

He hadn't taken it too well when Sam told him it was really over, that he had no intention of taking another ride on the Nic Haven roller coaster. Finally, after a lot of tears and gnashing of teeth, Nic agreed to stay friends. After all, they'd started out together in the film industry, and there were a lot of memories.

When Nic had initially left him, it had hurt, but now he realized that it was his ego that was bruised more than anything. He'd loved Nic in his own way, yes, but he'd never loved him enough to be faithful.

After long moments of arguing in his bedroom that night, Sam had finally managed to get away from Nic and run downstairs to find Dean.

Sam wanted to tell him it was over with him and Nic, although he wasn't quite sure why he felt compelled to do so. He had walked out the front door just in time to see Dean leaving with Chace! He was so pissed off, he could have broken something in two. Dean had taken him in a way no one had before and even said he loved him and then taken off with the biggest slut in town.

Sam thought about picking up the phone several times during the weekend and calling Dean, but every time he went to pick up the phone, either he'd change his mind or Nic would interrupt him for round seventy.

Monday, Sam went to the studio early just so he'd have the opportunity to talk to Dean. There was something between them, something that had him dreaming about Dean since Friday night. Maybe they could try it again, go off somewhere for a weekend to talk, make love, maybe get to know each other better. He had to give it a try.

He'd been totally wrong about Dean. Dean didn't love him. He had just been out of his mind on E. Sam had to face the fact he'd ended up giving his ass to a guy for the first time who didn't give a damn about him. Dean had made that crystal clear to him this morning.

The scenes in the precinct went well. The actors he was working with were good solid actors and they knew their stuff. They shot the scene where Tyler arrested Josh and Sam could feel a lot of tension coming from Dean. He was using it to play the scene, but a few times it was overdone and Nicole came to speak to Dean about it.

"The tension is good, honey, but not so much anger."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Sam. "Let's try it again."

"I have no idea what in the hell you're angry at," Sam told him as they went back to their places. "If anyone should be upset, it should be me.

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"Why," Dean came closer and said in a low voice, "because you got fucked for the first time and enjoyed it? Was it a blow to that manly pride of yours? Well, get over it! And while you're at it, ask Nic to keep you in shape if he's man enough, and ride you once in awhile."

Sam saw red. He doubled up his fist and swung. The blow sent Dean backward, but he managed to stay on his feet. Dean let out a roar and made a lunge for Sam, knocking him to the ground. The two of them went rolling around on the floor, exchanging blows until people managed to separate them.

Two cameramen were holding Sam back, and Nicole and Chace had their hands on Dean, trying to calm him.

"Get him out of here," Sam yelled, "before I kick his ass some more." He rubbed his fist. "Son of a bitch!"

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," Dean yelled back.

"Apparently, from what you said this morning, fuck all nothing," Sam shot back.

Dean shook off Chace and Nicole, glared at Sam one more time, and walked away.

They cancelled the next day of shooting and Bobby Singer called both of them into his office the day after. Dean arrived first. He had a black eye and a swollen mouth.

"Do you realize how much money you've cost us?" Bobby asked Dean, his face red.

"I can only imagine," Dean muttered.

"What is going on with the two of you?"

"It's personal," Sam boomed as he walked in the door. He was limping, but at least his face didn't look like Dean's.

"Well, it's just gone public. Have you been on line today? You Tube is featuring your little boxing match. There are already hundreds of thousands of hits."

"Bastards," Sam growled.

"And you hit me first, you know." Dean huffed.

"And from the looks of it, I did a good job of it, too." Sam smirked.

"Don't you two idjits start up again!" Bobby growled.

Dean laughed a little bit, and even Sam grinned.

"Sure, laugh, you damn chuckleheads" Bobby told them, "just like two little boys in the school yard. Are you intending to finish this film or not?"

"Of course," they both said at the same time.

"Good," Bobby stood, "now stay in here together, and whatever the problem is, work it out. And don't come out until you do. If we lose that chemistry, the film will be a steaming pile of shit." He stalked across the room and walked out, slamming the door in his wake.

Neither one of them spoke for a long time. Then finally, Dean said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said it."

"I shouldn't have hit you either. I lost my temper. Okay," Sam stood, "that's it, let's get out of here."

"No," Dean said, "that is not it, Sam. Look, things are the way they are. It doesn't matter who felt what for whom, or if anyone felt anything at all, it's over. Let's forget it, please." Dean couldn't look at him.

"You know," Sam said, "I have no fucking idea what you just said, and I don't think you do either. Can you translate it into some language I understand?"

"That night, I wanted to possess you in that way because I wanted you, but I couldn't let you possess me, I mean, I wouldn't have, because I know who you are and how you are. I wouldn't have survived it."

Sam was staring at him. "That's supposed to be better?"

"Goddam it, Sam, I'm not good at this stuff."

"Well, I'm not much better at it myself, but at least I can express myself in the English language."

Dean laughed. "Stop making jokes. Look at me, this isn't funny."

Sam came over and lifted his chin. "Ouch. That looks nasty."

"You have a mean right hook."

"My hand hurts like hell." Sam let his face go and walked over to the window. "I thought you really felt something for me that night."

Dean was surprised. "Oh God, Sam. I did."

Sam turned around and looked at him. "Then why did you tell me you didn't? You said it was because you were out of your mind on E."

"You're with Nic now, and I..." Dean trailed off. It hurt too much to talk about this.

"I'm not with Nic," Sam said, shaking his head. "Why would you assume that?"

"Well, he was here the other day pawing all over you, and he told me in your room that night that..."

"Did I say anything in that room? It seems to me that some men can just do whatever they want to me, say whatever they want about me, and I don't get a say in anything."

"Are you talking about me tying you up because.."

"No," Sam smiled, looking at him. "I liked that. I mean, I've always been in control, and frankly, it gets a little boring. It was hot, and exciting, and damn it, Dean, I do like you."

Dean stood. "I'm glad because I...I like you, too." Maybe he'd have to settle for that. "Is it really over with you and Nic, for good?"

"He's found a place and will move out tomorrow. And what about you and Chace?"

"Me and Chace?" Dean made a disgusted face.

"You took off with him Friday night."

"You're jealous of Chace?" Dean laughed.

"I didn't say I was jealous."

"Why in the hell would I want Chace when I can have...anyway, you're the one who was fucking Chace, not me."

"Touché"

"So we square?" Dean asked.

"Square."

"You won't try to kill me anymore?"

"Not as long as you don't try to kill me."

Dean extended his hand. Sam took it. "So where do we go from here?"

"Let's make a movie, okay?"

Dean nodded. "Okay."

When they came out of the office a few minutes later, Bobby looked at them. "Is everything all right?"

"We're ready to work," Dean said.

"Friend's again?" Bobby insisted.

Dean was hoping for more, but maybe that was all he was going to get. They'd been on an emotional roller coaster since they started working together. For the sake of the film, Dean guessed he'd have to get off it.

They both assured Bobby that everything was okay now.

"Dean, take a week off," Bobby told him. "We'll have to shoot around you. In a week, some good makeup should take care of that eye."

Sam walked Dean to his car. " "Happy shooting, Sam"

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him. "See you soon." Sam lifted a hand.

Dean watched him in his rear view mirror as he drove away. He almost bumped into the post. So much for getting off the carnival ride. He drove home and went to sleep.

That evening Cas showed up at his door. When he saw his face, he whistled. "Wow, Colt really did clip you." He brought over some tabloids with cover photos of the fight to show him.

Dean went back to his stove and poured some tea. "Get those things out of my face, okay?"

"It's everywhere. They say it's a backstage romance. It's not, is it?"

"Have some tea, Cas."

"Dean?"

"Cas, you're not my boyfriend."

"You slept with Sam Colt ?" His sapphire blue eyes were huge. "So tell me, how was he?"

"It wasn't like that exactly, and technically we didn't sleep together. It's complicated and none of your business."

"Why'd he punch you?"

"I hit him back you know," Dean curled up on the sofa with his tea.

"Does he look as bad as you?"

"Nope, but at least he hurt his fist on my face."

"So are you enemies now?"

"No, we made up," Dean said, sipping his tea.

"Why'd he hit you?"

"Stop asking me that. I told you, it's complicated."

"Come on, Dean, tell me."

"No." Dean shook his head. "I prefer just to forget about it. Please don't turn on the television. I don't want to see it."

"How's the filming going?"

"They're shooting around me now, but it's coming along. It's a good movie."

"Why are you still living in this rat trap by the way?"

"I haven't had time to find anywhere else, and its okay. Why all the stupid questions?"

"Inquiring minds want to know." He smirked. "I got a writing job for that new gay series."

"Congratulations, Cas."

"I met someone. Last weekend."

"Ah, Cas, I'm happy for you," Dean said honestly. "Is he cute?"

"Yeah, I think so, but he's no perfect specimen like Sam Colt."

"Gorgeous men are complicated, Cas. It's better to keep your distance."

"Dean are you in love with Sam Colt?"

"If I am, I'm trying not to remember."

Cas nodded solemnly.

Dean went back to work on Monday and Sam was happy to see him. With a good coat of makeup, the bruise was invisible on the camera, which made him feel less guilty about what had happened. It wasn't like him to haul off and slug someone.

To Sam's relief, he and Dean seemed to settle into an easy sort of friendship.

The days passed and the cast and crew worked hard filming, sometimes having to postpone shooting because of weather, if they were shooting outside or filming late into the night.

In early December, they received a memo telling them that they were getting two weeks off at Christmas. Dean was happy. He was exhausted, as were most of the others. Dean was also emotionally undone. He had found out one thing for sure during the months that followed his fist fight with Sam; he was in love.

Sam remained friendly but distant, and Dean wasn't sure if there was any hope for them at all. It was torture sometimes working with him every day, but not being able to touch him. It didn't help that he played the role of someone who was in love with his character. It was the easiest role he'd ever play.

They never socialized outside of work, except for the few parties they were invited to, and Sam often left early, or with someone else. It was never the same guy, so Dean knew that he wasn't in any serious relationship, but it hurt to think that some other guy was making love to Sam. Dean worked up the courage and asked Sam to dinner once, but Sam said he had other plans. Dean didn't ask him again.

The day before shooting was to end for the holiday, Nicole asked Dean what he was doing for Christmas.

"Not much. My parents are going to Texas to visit my aunt and uncle. Why?"

"How would you like to come to my chalet in Vermont? I'm inviting a few people to join me there."

"I'd like that," he said. "Who's coming?"

"Bobby and his wife, Sara. Chace and Miles." Chace was now hooked up with Miles Atherton, some executive Producer. "You in?"

He wanted to ask her if Sam was coming, but didn't want her to think he was only accepting her invitation because of that. "I'd love it," he said. "When do we leave?"

"This weekend. You can come with me and my sister, Sasha, if you want. I'll call and arrange your flight. We'll rent a car from there. It's about an hour through the mountains by car."

"That sounds great. Call me and let me know when the flight will leave." He was looking at Sam, who was talking to one of the sound technicians.

He took a deep breath and walked over. "Have a great holiday, Chester," he said.

"Thanks, Dean," he said, patting him on the back, "you, too." Chester walked away.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Well, I guess that's it until after the holidays."

"Yeah, did you hear about the pre-screening?"

"No. What happened?"

"They played parts of _Clash of Desire_ for a test audience and they loved it. They're saying we're much better together than Nic and I were."

Dean swallowed. "Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Better than you and Nic?"

"Dean" Sam began, but just then someone came by and interrupted them, wishing them happy holidays.

"Guess I'll see you in two weeks then?" Dean said, as more people took Sam's attention away.

"Guess so," Sam replied. "Have a great vacation, Dean."

"You, too," Dean said, walking away. He was disappointed. Obviously, Sam wasn't going to Vermont, or he would have mentioned it.

The chalet was on Mount Ambrosia. The nearest airport was Kale County Airport. They'd had to take two planes from LA to get there, then rented a car to drive a few extra miles through the snow. It was beautiful, and Dean was very happy that he'd decided to go. It was just the distraction he needed, far better than sitting around feeling sorry for himself.

Nicole's sister, Sasha, was lots of fun, and she had Dean laughing the whole way. Bobby and Sara arrived right after them, and Chace was already there, cuddling with Miles Atherton, a forty-year-old big time producer, with a British accent. Nicole told Dean on the way up the mountain that Chace had only been invited because Miles asked if he could come along. "He used to be my boss," she said, "so I couldn't turn him down. He gave me my start in this business."

"How did Chace hook up with him?" Dean asked.

"Some party he was at, and he's already lined up for a bit part in a movie Miles is producing next summer."

Dean shook his head. "Good old Chace." Sam wasn't on the plane, or in the cabin, and Nicole didn't even mention his name, so Dean figured that if he had any hopes of seeing him over the holidays, they were all gone now.

Suffering in silence was going to have to be his middle name. He was going to just have to make the best of it. There were three bedrooms at the chalet, and he had one all to himself. Nicole and Sasha slept in one and Chace shared the other with Miles, who Dean kept referring to in his head as _the producer_.

The chalet was beautiful, all wood beams, and rustic, reminding him somewhat of Sam's house. It was charming, and surrounded by windows, roof to floor, which made him feel as if he was living outside in a snowy wonderland. There was a beautiful Christmas tree already decorated and tons of tasty food. There was plenty of ski equipment and although Dean hadn't done much skiing in his life, he was willing to give it a try.

One afternoon, as they were coming back from a fun day of skiing and sliding, Dean saw a car driving up the road in the distance. He didn't recognize it. As it drew closer, he saw the car stop outside the Chalet. He looked curiously at Nicole, who was smiling. A tall man got out, his dark hair windblown. He took a step and almost fell on his ass. Dean laughed, looked at Nicole. "Who's that? Is it Sam?"

"Merry Christmas," she said. "I didn't know what to get you, so thought I'd put him under the tree."

Dean threw his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Is that Sam?" Chace asked suddenly.

"Yes," Nicole said, pushing him back, "and you got your producer. So hands off."

"Can't blame a poor boy for dreaming," he muttered.

Dean continued walking up the road at a steady pace. He wanted to run. "Does he know I'm here?" he asked Nicole.

"Of course, he does, honey. What do you think he's doing here?"

"He's been so distant lately. I didn't think he..."

"Two alpha males make for two stubborn, non- communicative idiots. You'd rather suffer in silence than tell each other how you feel. I can't wait to stop watching you guys dance around each other on the set. Just promise me one thing," she said, grabbing his ski jacket.

"What?"

"That you won't kill each other every time you get into a little scrap?"

"Promise." He grinned. He could see Sam's face now. His cheeks were a little red from the wind. He was wearing a suede hip-length coat and a pair of driving gloves.

"Moving down in the world, aren't we? Driving a rental?" Nicole teased.

"Ha, ha," Sam said, hugging her. "Hey," he said to the others, his gaze on Dean, "how's it going?

Dean stood beside Chace and Sasha, speechless for a moment. Sam looked so gorgeous. Dean smiled happily at him.

"Hey, Sam," Chace hugged his neck.

Nicole gave Dean a shove forward and yanked Chace back. "Look who's here."

"Hi, Sam".

"Hi, Dean" Sam returned the happy smile.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Sam," Nicole announced, pushing her sister and Chace into the house. "Let's hope Miles made food, I'm starved."

"Could she be any more obvious?" Dean grumbled, looking down.

"That's Nicole, real subtle," Sam said, looking around.

"There is a sofa, you know, so don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worried," he said, following Dean to the door. "And I suppose we'll end up arguing over who gets to sleep on that?"

Dean laughed. "Maybe."

"Let's not," Sam said, looking at him.

Dean swallowed.

Just then Chace interrupted them, pulling Miles forward and introducing him.

"I know Miles," Sam said, shaking his hand, "how are you?"

"Great," Miles gave him the once over. "Christ, Sam. You're looking good."

"Thanks."

"Maybe you'd consider doing a picture for me one day?"

"No, shop talk," Nicole called out from the sofa, "we're on vacation."

Dean looked at the producer. "Yes, and you're busy, Miles, with Chace," he said, taking Sam's arm and pulling him away. "You can put your stuff in the room."

Sam walked into the bedroom he was supposed to share with Dean and put down his suitcase. Dean went with Nicole to get some extra pillows. Snow and cold wasn't really his thing. Give him a beach any day and lots of sun, and he was a happy man. He did know how to ski, however, thanks to a rich boyfriend when he was barely eighteen who took him to the French Alps. In the night, he was in his bed, but in the day, Sam was on the slopes, taking skiing lessons. Before they left, he was getting pretty good, both in and out of bed, but he preferred to ski on the water.

Two weeks ago, Nicole had come over to his place in the middle of a Saturday afternoon and scared off the blond twins, he'd invited them back for another dip in his pool. A little frustrated with the interruption, he hadn't been in the mood to listen to anything Nicole had to say.

Except for when she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Will you just please shut up, and listen to me. Dean is in love with you. And if you don't act soon, you'll lose him."

That stunned him. He fell silent for a while and just stared at her.

"You did know, didn't you?" she demanded.

"I thought we'd just got around to the friend thing?"

"He's been waiting for you to give him a sign. And when he asked you to dinner that time, why in hell didn't you say yes?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You're here, wasting your time with Mini and Moe, when you could be with Dean. Why is that?"

"We're too different." Sam sighed. "We'd always be arguing for dominance, in bed, and out of bed."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. He's not the type of guy I usually go for."

"Yeah, and the type of guy you usually go for doesn't stick around. You love him. I see it in your eyes when you're in front of the camera. That's why this film is so fucking fantastic, Sam, because the emotions are real. You two are so beautiful together, it brings tears to my eyes. Give it a chance. Dean is dying inside. Come to the chalet over the holidays. I'm inviting Dean. You'd have some time together without the film getting in the way. Take a chance. What have you got to lose?"

"My heart," he said, turning to look at her. "I don't want it broken."

"Sam," she said, coming over to hug him, "my big tough man, you're just a scared little boy underneath."

He struggled out of her embrace. "I wouldn't go that far."

She laughed. "So, chicken, what do you say?"

Sam had thought about it a minute. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean, he dreamed about him. It wasn't going away. "I'll come. But realize that if this doesn't work out, it could ruin the end of the movie."

"No, it won't." Nicole grinned, "I have all the important scenes filmed." She stuck out her tongue saucily and walked to the door.

Sam shook his head.

She turned around and said, "Try an experiment, see if you can keep it in your pants until the holidays. I have a hundred dollars that says you can't."

"You're on." He smiled.

Sam was smiling now as he watched Nicole shake the dice again. They were playing monopoly and she was really getting into it.

Dean groaned as she landed on Boardwalk. "I'm so screwed," he muttered, laughing.

Chace gave her the two hundred for passing go.

Miles looked over at Sam and said, "Nicole is a real business tycoon."

Sam nodded. "I see that. Nicole," he said, "one hundred of that is mine, by the way."

"What for?" Dean asked him. He was sitting on the floor, beside his feet.

Sam was tempted to reach down and touched his hair a few times, but he didn't. "We had a bet."

"I need proof," Nicole told him.

"How exactly am I supposed to prove it," Sam scoffed, leaning back on the sofa.

Dean glanced up at him. "Prove what?"

"Nothing," Nicole said. "Play, Chace. Don't listen to him," Nicole told Dean. "And, Sam, I don't pay without proof."

"I've been conned," he said.

"Chace, pay up, you're on my property," Nicole ordered.

"Can I borrow from you?" Chace looked at Dean.

"I'm broke," Dean told him, indicating the few dollars he had left on the table.

"I'm the winner," Nicole announced.

"Thank God," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Bed time," Miles announced, holding out his hand to Chace. "Come."

"Oh, he will," Dean mouthed to Nicole, and she started giggling. She roused her sister who was half-asleep.

The living room cleared out quickly, leaving Dean and Sam, who put the Monopoly Game back into the box.

The fire was blazing in the fireplace and Nicole called out, "Goodnight," and turned off the main light.

"That's romantic," Dean said, looking up at Sam.

"Please," Sam invited, "sit beside me."

Dean slid up onto the sofa beside him. Sam put an arm around him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." He looked into his eyes for a second.

"What is this, Sam?"

"Do we have to analyse it?"

"No, but..."

"Shush," Sam whispered, lowering his mouth to Dean's, barely touching it. "Kiss me."

Dean put his arms around his neck and kissed him, at first tenderly, softly, then a little more aggressively, pushing him down on the sofa, crawling on top of him, and pressing his body to Sam's. He licked deeply into Sam's mouth exploring and mapping every dip and curve. He captured Sam's tongue and sucked on it hard. He swallowed Sam's moans and didn't back off until Sam was boneless beneath him, then he released him.

"That was one hell of a kiss," Sam said breathlessly. "

You liked it?"

"Mmmm, yeah." he nodded.

"There are a lot more where that came from. I love you, Sammy."

Sam swallowed. "Okay," he said softly, sitting up. Dean moved off him.

"That was too much, right?"

"No, because I think I love you, too." Sam met his gaze. "I'm just a whole lot of scared."

Dean was smiling. He hugged him and held him close. "I won't hurt you, Sammy. I promise." Dean was kissing him again, and Sam's cock was hard. He liked the kisses, but damn it, he was going to need a whole lot more than that.

"Let's ah...go try out that bed, shall we?"

Dean laughed. "Now who can't control their hard-on, huh?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Come on," Sam said, getting up. He took Dean by the hand and led him into the bedroom. "Let's go."

Sam pulled him into the room and kicked the door shut. "I can't believe I've fallen in love with my co-star. You've put me under your spell, Dean Winchester."

Dean pulled off Sam's sweater and undid his jeans. He pulled them down along with the briefs and almost drooled at the sight of Sam's leaking cock. Sam helped Dean get his clothes off then pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Sam wasn't sure who was going to be top or bottom, and right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to touch him, and hold him, and make love to his entire body.

Sam was trembling. He knew that Dean could feel the need in him as he moved his hands in his hair and said his name over and over. Both naked, Dean's body moved over his as he laid him down on the bed and kissed his throat, his chest, his stomach, and his cock, massaging his balls as he took Sam's cock into his mouth and began to worship it. "Dean, oh...God... yeah...uhhh..."

Dean brought him to orgasm, greedily swallowing his come, then backed off to stare into Sam's glowing eyes liquid with desire.

"Take me Dean, own me." Sam begged, lifting his hips, "I want you inside me. I'm yours." He was ready now.

Dean ran his fingers over his cheek, kissing him deeply again.

Sam pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him tighter.

"You'd better be sure, Sam, if you screw around on me, I'll kill you." Dean was looking him right in the eye.

"You sure know how to woo a guy and put him in the mood." Sam teased.

"I'll put you in the mood all right," Dean looked down at him jades eyes sparkling with lust and need.

"Do it," Sam urged. "Please, Dean."

"Since you asked so nicely," Dean winked and reached over to take the lube out of the drawer.

"Were you expecting a treat?" Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Nicole fully stocked it," Dean remarked, opening the lube.

"That was considerate of her."

"Remind me to thank her." Dean laughed. He swirled his tongue over the head of Sam's cock as he pressed two fingers against the pink bud of his opening. Sam's prick was standing up and taking notice of the attention even though he had just come. Dean worked his fingers in crooking and scissoring as he tongued and sucked on Sam's cock. Sam was moaning and pressing down on Dean's thick fingers wanting more. When Dean's questing fingers found his sweet spot, Sam bowed up and begged Dean to fuck him. Dean pulled out his fingers and moved up Sam's body.

"You have an amazing chest, you know that? I saw a picture of you with your shirt off in a magazine last week and I came all over it."

"Damn, Dean, that's quite a visual. Christ, my nipples are hard."

"They look delicious," Dean told him, leaning down and sucking one into his mouth. "I don't have any cuffs," he said, sitting back up, "so do me a favor, grab onto to the rungs in the bed frame."

"Why?" Sam asked, reaching up to do as asked.

"Because you are going to need something to hold onto, and you look so sexy like that, Sam. God, you're a gorgeous man. Why are gorgeous men such trouble?"

"I wonder that myself," he stared into Dean's luminous jade eyes.

Dean slicked his cock and Sam shifted his hips to five him better access.

"This is it Sam. If we do this, you can't ever let me go. It would kill me."

"I'm never letting you go, Dean, my heart won't let me."

Dean pushed in slow keeping a steady pressure until he was all the way in. He stopped to let Sam adjust to the huge cock inside him leaning down to kiss him and distract him from the pain. When he pulled back to breath, Sam nodded.

Dean set up a steady rhythm that had Sam begging him to fuck him harder. Dean smiled down at him and pistoned his hips to give Sam what he wanted.

Sam was a hot mess beneath him writhing on the sheets and begging for release. The velvet vise of Sam's ass was drawing Dean's orgasm out of him faster than he wanted but he couldn't stop it. He pumped Sam's cock as he shifted their positions so that he was nailing Sam's sweet spot on every thrust. They both came almost at the same time, and Sam pulled Dean close, holding onto him, telling him he loved him and belonged to him.

They rested and before the night was over, Sam brought Dean's cock to life again and whispered in his ear, "I can't get enough of you, Dean. Take me. Love me."

A little thrill went up Dean's spine as he took great care in prepping Sam _then _slowly and tenderly he made love to him. Sam cried out Dean's name in pleasure as he came inside of him.

In the morning, he woke up beside Sam, and it was the best feeling in the world. When Sam opened his eyes, Dean leaned over and kissed him. "Don't tell me this was all a dream," he said.

"No, it wasn't a dream," Sam said. "The ache in my ass is testimony to that." He laughed.

Dean laughed with him. "Oh, Sammy, I'm sorry. You did enjoy it, this time, didn't you?"

"It was you, and I love having you inside of me. God, I never thought I'd ever let a guy do that to me. It was beautiful. I want you to do it again."

"Now?"

"Well, maybe not now. How about tonight," he offered, kissing him.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean purred, "it gets better. Want me to lick it?"

Sam rolled on top of him. "You want to lick it?"

"I want to lick you all over," Dean moaned, reaching down to touch Sam's cock.

"That can be arranged," Sam said. "But first, I get to lick you."

"No, no, I get first licks," Dean protested, rolling on top of him.

"No way," Sam growled, trying to flip them.

"Hey," Dean laughed, breathless, "is it always going to be like this with us?"

"Oh, God, Dean," Sam growled, pinning Dean to the mattress, "I sure as hell hope so."  
Dean looked up at him a brilliant sunny smile curved his lush lips, "I can live with that." Then, he pulled Sam down to him for a soul scorching kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
